Oblivious
by TheRedGhillie
Summary: After Naruto comes back from Wave he unknowingly wins the hearts of several kunoichi in the process. The worst part is that Naruto only thinks of them as friends. Extremely Dense NarutoxHarem. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fair morning in Wave Country, which was strange after all the bloodshed that occurred the day before.

Gato, the horrible man who held an iron-fist across Wave Country, along with Zabuza Momochi, the feared Demon of the Hidden Mist, died on the bridge that was a beacon of hope to all the inhabitants of Wave.

A lone bird found its way into the room of one sleeping Uzumaki Naruto. The constant chirping of the tiny creature caused the young Jinchuriki to stir and eventually awaken.

His eyes scanned the room and instantly picked up the presence of an unknown ninja staring at him from across the room. Through instinct alone, he threw a kunai at the ninja, only for it to be easily grabbed and put away.

Naruto jumped back, getting his fighting stance ready. Without taking his eyes away from the intruder, he turned the light switch on. Naruto figured that darkness would only hinder him and give his nameless foe an advantage.

"Naruto-sama, is anything wrong?" A tender voice asked from the direction of the stranger.

That's when Naruto remembered the events before Zabuza died.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was looking at the seemingly dead Sasuke, he had pushed Naruto out of the way from the barrage of senbon. Sasuke sacrificed himself due to Naruto's incompetence. <em>

_Naruto could only feel rage, his memory became fuzzy and the only thing he remembered was hearing his opponent saying she was a broken tool that didn't deserve to be alive. He had recognized her face, the same woman from the woods! _

_Naruto quelled his rage, noticing that he was outside of the ice mirrors, startled that he wasn't injured at all._

_Naruto was about to say something to Haku, but a strange noise had interrupted him. It sounded like a mix of birds and electricity. He then heard Kakashi-sensei yell out "CHIDORI!" _

_Haku turned to Naruto and spoke "I'm sorry, but I am needed right now" she started to run towards the strange noise. Naruto could tell right away what she was planning. He ran after her, only to see his sensei aiming a chakra filled hand towards Zabuza._

_Haku had managed to get between Kakashi and Zabuza and steadied herself for certain death. _

"_**Kakashi-sensei stop!" **__Naruto yelled out. _

_Kakashi, who lost concentration due to his students loud outburst, stopped suddenly and his hand came into contact harmlessly with Zabuzas' partner, Haku._

_The Nin-dogs holding Zabuza in place 'poofed' out of existence, but before he could move at all, Kakashi spoke out "Looks Like we have company.." Zabuza turned towards the end of the bridge. There stood Gato along with a small army of thugs, all of them harboring a wicked smile._

"_Gato?-! What are you doing here? I can take care of this by myself!" Zabuza yelled angrily._

_Naruto on the other hand was spacing out. 'What just happened? I'm not hurt anymore! Could this be the work of the Fox?'_

_Naruto looked at Zabuza when he heard his name. "Hey brat, give me your kunai." The only response Naruto gave was a "Whatever" As he threw his kunai softly at the missing Nin._

_Zabuza caught the kunai and ran straight towards Gatos' private army, killing any who got in his way. "__**WHAT IS HE?-! HE'S THE DEVIL!" **__Gato screamed as Zabuza closed the distance between them. Zabuza was moving quickly, even with several swords and sickles on his back caused by the mob surrounding Gato. _

"_**I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" **__Zabuza yelled as he slashed Gato repeatedly. With each slash, Zabuza was greeted with painful cries coming from Gato. Each pain filled cry more satisfying than the one before._

_Zabuza stopped at the end of the bridge and took a look at the dying man. Zabuza ended Gatos' wretched life with one final slash at his throat, effectively knocking the man off the bridge._

_Zabuza turned and began to trudge slowly towards Kakashi and his blonde student. The mob separated from Zabuzas' path. Zabuza fell towards the ground only to be caught by Kakashi. The silver haired ninja looked at Zabuza with respect and returned to Naruto and Haku. _

_Haku watched as her master was placed carefully on the floor. She ran towards her dying father figure. She knelt and caressed his head. No tears left her eyes; she has been through so much already. She knew what death was and had become part of everyday life for her. _

_Haku was going to say "I failed you Zabuza-sama", but was interrupted by Zabuza. "Haku… You didn't fail me… I'm glad it ended like this… You don't deserve anything that's happened to you." Amongst the words he spoke were bloody coughs. _

_Naruto turned away, but he heard Zabuza calling for him "Hey, Brat…" Naruto walked towards Zabuza and knelt next to Haku, listening attentively. "You have a good heart brat… take Haku with you. Give her a good life…"_

"_Huh?-! What?-!" Naruto said in confusion. He looked at Zabuza, he had a 'dead serious' look. Naruto then looked at Haku; she had a shocked expression as well but was processing the information until her face relaxed and spoke to Naruto. _

"_N-Naruto-s-sama" She stuttered for a moment, letting the name sink in._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto looked at Haku; she was relaxed and looked at him worriedly. Before they could say anything, the door opened and a head of pink hair spoke up "Hey Naruto-baka, are you…awake?" She started, but got distracted by the kunoichi across the room. Sakura remembered Haku from the bridge, as an enemy that is. She took out a kunai and yelled "What the hell are you doing in here?-!"

"Wait Sakura-Chan, she's not an enemy! She's my friend!" Naruto explained, receiving an odd look from both Haku and Sakura. _'His friend?' Sakura and Haku thought simultaneously. _Sakura relaxed, but didn't take her eyes off the missing Nin.

"Well… Hurry up, Naruto-_kun_. Breakfast is getting cold." _'What did I just say?-! Since when do I call him Naruto-__kun__?'_ Sakura thought as she left towards the kitchen, shocked at the honorific she just gave him. Naruto was thinking the same thing _"What did she call me?-! Naruto-__**kun?-!" **_

Haku just stood there, looking at the expression of the young blonde. _'…Interesting…' _Haku thought as a small smile formed on her face.

After a quick and awkward breakfast, (due to Sasuke staring at Haku with eyes that can pierce through skin) the five Ninja left towards Konoha. Haku and Naruto were the ones leading, Sasuke and Sakura in the center, and Kakashi covering the back. There was no real reason for this order; the ninja had distanced themselves from each other. Mainly Sasuke and Sakura from Haku and Naruto, they did not trust her at all and Haku was feeling disturbed by their glares.

Haku noticed that Naruto was unusually quiet and asked "Naruto-sama, is there anything bothering you?"

Naruto broke from his momentary silence and said "Hmm? Everything is fine, but can you at least drop the 'Sama'? You could call me Naruto-kun or just Naruto."

Haku looked confused and with a small smile she said nicely "I am sorry Naruto-sama, but Naruto-sama is the only name I can call my master." Haku laughed silently at Naruto's irritated reaction.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at the duo with killing intent (Sasuke) and concern (Sakura). They both said simultaneously "I don't trust her, not one bit."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was reading a certain orange book while giggling happily. A simple thought was crossing his mind _'Icha-Icha-Icha-Icha' _

Naruto on the other hand was having a discussion with himself that was shaking his world view. _'The world isn't what I thought it was; betrayal, death, and paranoia. Every ninja faces this every day, if I want to become Hokage, I need to get stronger and accept these terms.'_

Naruto unknowingly matured during this mission, more so than anyone could have ever guessed. Although his goal of becoming Hokage remained unchanged, he started thinking about the future more than before. The old Naruto theoretically died on the bridge, but a new Naruto. Not as spontaneous or dim-witted, but one who thought before he acted.

Haku stared at her young master with interest as his face started to twist in deep thought. "Naruto-sama, I know something isn't right, please tell me what is wrong." Haku said softly, her voice showed deep concern for Naruto.

Naruto broke out of his trance and decided not to tell her the reason. "You don't need to worry about me Haku-**chan**; I'm just a little bit hungry." He didn't lie, anybody who even remotely knew Naruto would learn of his huge appetite.

Sakura suddenly lost her footing and tripped; Sasuke couldn't care any less, but decided to catch her. The pinkette could only think _'something is wrong, it involves Naruto, but what?' _

Sasuke was surprised- no, he was shocked. He **caught Sakura **and she hasn't even said anything! He sighed happily; he was spared the migraine by some mystical being. Tears of happiness rolled up in his eyes, after setting Sakura down, he ran towards the tree branch on which Sakura tripped. He looked around everywhere and looked up at the sky and said almost with respect "Kami? Is this your work? If it is, show me a sign!" As if on cue, Kakashi, who was still reading his little book, stepped on said "holy branch", tripped and dropped the book. Said book was then mauled by a raccoon and the remains flew away in the breeze.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" _Kakashi screamed in agony.

Sasuke was overjoyed and began cutting the branch off of the tree while screaming "Praise Kami!"

Meanwhile Haku was getting bombarded with information that involved ramen. She made the dreaded mistake of questioning Naruto's favorite food. Haku had half a mind on knocking Naruto out, but stopped when she had a sudden craving for…. Ramen!

"… And that's how ramen not only saved my life for the 23rd time, but how it stopped a war with The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Now do you doubt the power of ramen Haku-chan?" Naruto said enthusiasm evident on his face after hearing her stomach grumble mid-way through his ramen based stories.

"…"

"Come on Haku-chan! My stories didn't affect you?-!"

"…"

Sakura was getting nervous; she tripped a total of three times already. She was positive that Naruto had something to do with her clumsiness. Sakura caught up with her blonde teammate and had to call his name several times to get his attention away from Haku.

"Um… Naruto? What are you and _Haku _talking about?" She said calmly until she said _**her**_ name. Sakura did not like Haku at all. _'She hurt Sasuke-kun! She deserves a horrible death! _Sakura thought. _**'Or maybe it's because Naruto isn't showing his undying attention towards you?' **_Inner Sakura said with a smirk. "What the f-?-!" Sakura said out loud with a small blush, while receiving an odd look from Naruto and an amused smirk from Haku.

"So what were you two talking about?" Sakura repeated slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I was telling Haku-ch-"Naruto got interrupted by Haku suddenly.

"Naruto-_**kun **_was asking if I would mind having lunch with him when we get back to Konoha." Haku said with an evil smirk that only got wider after seeing a vein popping out on the forehead of the pinkette.

Naruto, who was oblivious to what happened between his two kunoichi friends, happily said "I KNEW my stories would make you see things my way!"

Haku used this opportunity to tease Sakura a little bit more "Oh yes Naruto-kun, they certainly did! I _can't _wait…" She ended the sentence with a devious smirk.

"Oh…" Sakura gulped as she saw the way Haku looked at Naruto. She then noticed how quickly Naruto calmed down; he looked as if he matured over the past couple of days. "W-Well, I hope you guys have a good time!" Sakura added quickly.

The group of ninjas made their way through the gates of Konoha, the guards giving strange looks at Kakashi and Sasuke. It looked as if Kakashi witnessed the murder of a family member. And Sasuke was holding a huge branch to which he called "Precious".

Kakashi between sniffles said "Haku you need to report to the Hokage. He'll decide whether or not if you can stay here. Naruto, you lead her to the Hokage tower."

"What will you do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

Kakashi sighed "I need to get a black suit, a small book shaped casket and a burial site." Then he teleported away into the shadows.

Haku, Naruto, and Sakura sweat-dropped at this and left toward the Hokage tower, until Haku stated something "Sakura, why are _you_ going with us?" Naruto nodded slightly.

"It's true Sakura-chan, don't you need to rest and let your parents know your back?" Naruto said as nice as he could.

Sakura winced at the response she had gotten from Naruto; she thought he would have _wanted _her there. "Y-Yea I know, but Inos' house is in the direction of the Hokage tower, I need to tell her something." _'Whew! That was a close one!' _She thought to herself.

'_Hmm I always thought that Ino hated Sakura… Hmmm no matter'_

The trio walked towards the tower, all along the way, Naruto had been talking to Haku about all of the sights that need to be seen and the like. Haku paid attention, not to Naruto, but at the villagers who gave Naruto a nasty look whenever he passed by. _'This feels familiar' _Haku thought solemnly.

After parting ways with a somewhat bummed Sakura, the blonde and brunette entered the tower and approached the Hokage. "Oi, jiji-san!" Naruto said happily.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you again, how have you been lately?" the Hokage said calmly.

"Listen old man, we need to talk about something serious." Naruto said abruptly while pointing at the door.

The door opened and Haku walked in, bowed and stood behind Naruto. Rather closely the Hokage noted.

Before the Hokage could ask who she is, Naruto explained everything from the beginning.

**One Hour Later**

* * *

><p>"I see…" Hokage said while taking a deep breath of his pipe. "Haku… You realize I have to find out if you actually want to revert to Konoha?"<p>

Haku looked at the Hokage with calm eyes and sighed "I understand Hokage-san." She looked at the confused Naruto and looked at her feet, sadly.

"Do not worry Haku, you are now welcomed here in the village. I noticed that you indeed care for Naruto." At this, Haku smiled and looked at Naruto. He was looking at her too. He gave her a foxy smirk and turned his attention back to the Hokage.

Haku was indeed taking a liking to Naruto, she blushed slightly when she received his foxy grin, and she thought he liked her too. Unfortunately, Naruto is extremely dense and oblivious, he thought of Haku as a close friend, one he could always rely on.

"Even so, Naruto please come back for Haku in 2 weeks. By regulation, she has to take specific exams to show her skills as a ninja. You're dismissed Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything against this he was "escorted" outside by several ANBU squads.

Once outside, Naruto decided to head home. He walked with his hands in his pocket and his head facing the floor. He was deep in thought, thinking on what happened in the past several weeks. His thoughts were broken after he heard a faint growl. He turned towards the noise and saw a tail sticking out of a bush. He gently reached his hands for the hurt animal and barely flinched when he got bit. When he pulled the animal out of the bush he was surprised to see a completely black fox.

_'The villagers still hate foxes, huh? _He thought sadly

After the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi, foxes of all kinds were suddenly hated. They couldn't be sold as pets, and owners of said animals had to pay a hefty tax.

Naruto looked at the little fox and instantly felt bad for it and decided to take it to the only place he could think of... The Inuzuka Vetenarians.

He remembered the location after running away from one angry Iruka who caught them (Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji) skipping class. Kiba hid the group in one of his Clans' vetenarian buildings.

Naruto opened the door and saw the whole waiting room empty. He was greeted by a really brash Vet, Hana Inuzuka .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you guys think? This is a NarutoxHarem Please R&R Flames welcome I'll post soon**


	2. Meet Hana

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or _The Excorcist_**

Hana sighed as she saw the empty waiting room, _'This day is too freakin' long! Well I guess it's OK considering there are no hurt animals, BUT COME ON!' _She thought as she was carving her nails into her desk.

Her ears perked up when she heard the familiar noise of the door opening, _'Finally somebody to save me from boredom's deadly grasp!' _Hana thought happily. Who she saw surprised her, blonde hair, deep blue eyes that could put a river to shame, and whisker like marking in his face. Hana knew the boy was saying something, but she couldn't make out the words; her attention was elsewhere.

"So, as I was saying, could you help this fox? Um, Hello?" Naruto asked while waving his hands in front of the tattooed veterinarian, who seemed to snap back into reality.

Hana stepped back and saw a slightly confused Naruto petting a small black fox. She immediately noticed that the fox was injured and took it from Naruto without even saying anything. _'Oh my, internal bleeding, 5 broken bones, and minor scratches all over its torso, just what happened to you fox?-!" _Hana thought sadly. She was surprised to see the poor thing still alive, until she remembered how much the village hates foxes due to the Nine Tailed Demon attack several years ago. _'Stupid villagers, they just have to take out their anger on these poor animals!' _Hana thought with such intensity that even Naruto had to step back several feet.

The brunette turned around and called for some people, less than a second later, several nurses arrived and took the fox to a room.

"I'm sorry about that, um, what's your name again?" Hana asked, slightly embarrassed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of this village!" exclaimed the blonde while sporting a nice-guy pose.

What Hana heard was completely different "(James Bond style) Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki…." She looked at him with a perverted smirk. The Inuzuka inside her began to emerge, something Hana tried to suppress outside of her household. The only times it would come out was when she saw something she wanted or when she was around meat. Naruto was the latter.

Naruto, who couldn't see the smirk, asked normally "Is the fox going to be OK? It looked pretty bad, and it even bit me. I'm pretty sure some villagers attacked… it?" Naruto said until he noticed Hana ready to pounce on something. Naruto turned and didn't see anything, looked back at Hana and asked "Are you ok? Is there something on my face?"

Hana, completely under the Inuzuka hormones by the way, smirked as intentions filled her head. "I only get like this when I get _hungry _**Naruto…" **Hana said showing her canines and licking her lips.

Most men would believe they were in heaven if they were in the place of Naruto, but then again, Naruto is denser than a load of lead bricks. "I know! I'll go get some ramen!" Naruto then headed to his favorite restaurant until Hana said something that **NOBODY **should ever say "Ramen? That stuff is **DISGUSTING!"**

Naruto stopped right in front of the door; his head turned 180 degrees like _The Exorcist_, birds flew from their nests along with several pigs, the Inuzuka dogs began howling, and for some reason Shino began to foam at the mouth while his teammates began to flip out over the weird things happening. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING?-!" **Surprisingly that was Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Over at Ichiraku's<strong>

Teuchi was working happily until the pots began to boil, and the ramen in said pots spelled out in a creepy way _**"THREE MISO AND FOUR BEEF, NOW! –NARUTO" **_Teuchi didn't waste any time and had the orders ready in several seconds, he was truly terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Inuzuka Veterinarian Offices<strong>

Hana was in the corner of the waiting room, sheer terror in her eyes as she saw Naruto covered in a black aura. He made several hand signs and shadow clone appeared, the clone left and was back within a minute. It was holding several bowls, a sweet aroma hit Hana and Naruto spoke up "**Let me **_**educate **_**you Hana!" **He said in a demonic was expecting a horrible pain-filled death, but instead she got swarmed with stories that revolved around ramen, the dark aura faded and Naruto returned to normal. Hana had relaxed somewhat and got scared when Naruto placed a table in front of her.

"Eat, Hana. You know you want to." Naruto said with an evil smirk as he placed the beef ramen in front of her.

Not knowing what to do, she picked up her chopsticks and lowered them down towards the noodles. She had to admit, after hearing all those stories about ramen, she began craving for them. Naruto had a way with words, if only those words weren't only about ramen.

Naruto watched impatiently as Hana was trudging her chopsticks so slowly even Shikamaru would be impressed. _'Come on! Come on come on come on!' _Naruto yelled to himself.

Hana finally got the courage to get a good amount and slurped it all in one go.

Hana dropped her chopsticks.

Naruto looked at Hana expectantly.

*Ba-bump* both of their hearts sounded.

…The bowls were empty.

What happened was something only Naruto could see.

Hana had eaten all four bowls in a heart-beat, _literally _in a heart-beat.

Naruto got up, raised his fist in the air, and yelled "**Dattebayo! I KNEW IT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO HATE RAMEN!'**

Hana blushed at Naruto's victory yell, not only did Naruto misinterpret the veterinarian; he also made a new ramen addict. She confirmed this by gulping down the three miso bowls that Naruto was about to eat.

Naruto grinned happily; he had restored the honor of ramen and made another good friend! _'Seriously, is there anything ramen CAN'T do?' _Naruto thought as he saw Hana smile, but what he DIDN'T notice was the huge red blush on her face. (A/N: Seriously, Naruto can detect traps and ninja in the darkness, but he CAN'T notice a huge red mark on somebody's face?-!)

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

As soon as Sasuke got back to Konoha, he immediately went to test his "holy branch" by going into the busy market section. The people who saw Sasuke wanted to greet the young prodigy, but stopped suddenly when they noticed the huge tree branch he was holding. Not only that, but it seemed as if he was _talking _to it, the pride and joy of Konoha, was talking… to a branch…

'_It works! It actually works on everyone! Nobody has even come up to me!' _Sasuke thought with tears in his eyes.

That's when EVERYBODY cleared path for the Uchiha; they had seen a huge smile form on his face for no reason, then he started to cry, while keeping his twisted smile!

Sasuke kept his smile all the way to his own training area, once there he set the branch down carefully and began to practice his fighting moves _'I need to get stronger'_ Sasuke thought. A figurative light bulb turned on in his head.

'_If the branch had such an effect on people, how would it be if it was a weapon?-!'_

His thoughts were interrupted as thousands of birds and pigs _(?-!)_ went flying up into the air while there was hundreds of dogs howling. Sasuke then heard **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?-!" **the voice sounded feminine. Sasuke got interested (A/N: Who wouldn't?) and followed the origin of the voice. What he found disturbed him slightly.

It was Team 8, Kiba was dragging his butt through the ground while akamaru howled up into the air, and Shino was foaming from the mouth while his whole body twitched harshly as if he was having a seizure, Hinata on the other hand was dodging the falling feces, from said birds and pigs, with little success. He turned back towards his branch before a big steaming pile of, well you know… Hit the Hyuuga Heiress right in the kisser.

"Idiots…" Sasuke said as he grabbed his branch and headed home while he pictured his new sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

After the ramen fiasco had ended, Naruto and Hana began talking.

"So Hana-chan, (Sakura slipped… Down the stairs in her house) why aren't you healing the fox?" Naruto asked while giving Hana one of his foxy smirks.

"W-Well, normally I _would_ but I'm on probation since I beat a man into a coma when he brought his injured pet."Hana stuttered due to embarrassment of re-telling her "crime" and the smirk that Naruto had given her.

Naruto sweat-dropped at her answer and asked "Any particular reason you did that?" Hana looked at him with a twitch and remembered she hadn't told Naruto of her clans' ability.

"Well you see Naruto, since our clan has a strong connection with animals, we can understand them." She responded and giggled at Naruto's reaction.

"The poor thing told me that its 'master' constantly beat it, I had no choice, but to pound that horrible man into dust!"Hana yelled with confidence that made Naruto join her in her victory pose (Holding the "V" sign with their fingers).

"So what did the poor fox say to you when you picked it up?" Naruto asked as he gained his composure.

Hana wanted to slap her forehead so hard when she heard Naruto. "I'm sorry; let me rephrase what I said. I meant the Inuzuka can communicate with dogs, and only dogs."

"I guess that makes sense, how else would Kiba be able to understand Akamaru?" Naruto said

Their conversation continued without any haste, which involved training, food, and goals in life.

When Naruto asked Hana what her dreams were, she sat there, staring at him with a dumbfound look. _'He's really caring, he listens, and he wants to know my dream. Just where have you been all this time Naruto?' _Hana thought as a small blush formed on her face.

"M-My dream is to become the next leader of my… clan? N-Naruto W-What are you doing?-!" Hana asked as Naruto inched his face closer to hers.

"Hana, please stay still, this'll be over quick." Naruto whispered as he was about several inches away from her face.

'_Oh! So quickly?-! We just met today! What do I do?-!' _Hana thought in a hurry as Naruto was now several centimeters away.

'_What do I care?-! He's going to __**kiss**__ me!' _Hana started to pucker her lips for a kiss, but instead she felt something cold on her forehead.

Hana opened her eyes and saw blonde hair near her eyes and quickly asked "N-Naruto? W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I noticed your face getting red and I wanted to check if you had a fever. I've seen nurses do this to patients before so I thought I should try it." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well thanks for worrying for me Naruto-kun, I really appreciate it." Hana said happily. '_Maybe he's taking things slowly. I shouldn't rush either' _

"No problem Hana-chan! I'll alwaysbe there for my special people! Dattebayo!" Naruto responded with a big smile on his face. Naruto looked outside and saw the sun about to set.

He looked at Hana and hugged her before saying "I'm sorry, but I have to head home now. I'll come back tomorrow ok?"

Hana felt safe and secure in his arms, her blush was growing and when he said he'll be back tomorrow her heart skipped a beat.

Technically, Naruto didn't say for _who _he was coming back for either her or the fox. Hana hadn't thought about this and began anticipating the following day like how a little kid anticipates a birthday or holiday.

Naruto left the building and began to sprint home. In his hurry, he didn't even notice Sakura sitting in a bench right next to the building. She saw everything after they bumped foreheads. It looked like he was declaring his love to her. The blush on the Inuzuka Vet didn't help Sakura's judgment of the situation. She began to feel a mixture of jealousy and guilt.

Naruto hasn't talked to her the same way since they met Haku, and now Hana?-! _'I must have been a real terrible person to him...' _She thought solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I was really impressed at the amount of people who favorited this. I got over 50 emails in several hours after posting the first one up. I did notice that i had little reviews. Guys, I appreciate reviews, whether you stop to say "Hi" or correct my mistakes I don't mind. If you want to pitch in ideas then go for it, if you want to flame go for it, just please review! Thank you. Oh P.s This really won't have that much Naru/Saku/Ino/Hina. Mostly Naruto will be busy and won't talk to Sakura as much (Gotta love jealousy!), I really can't get a good Hinata, she confuses me. Ino? Meh, not so sure. The harem will most likely involve Haku,Kurenai,Anko,Hana,Yugao, and Tenten. Later on Tsunade and Shizune. Unless I get reviews asking for a certain character than that will be the final list. Thank You for reading! I'll post soon!**


	3. Revelations! Meet Ayame and Kurenai!

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the music listed. The song is "The One" by Elena Siegman.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in distress, he had reached an ultimatum. It was tragic, something he'll surely regret when the time comes. He had a choice in front of him, one that needs to be answered now or never.<p>

*Ba-bump* *Ba-bump* *Ba-bump*

His heart raced, almost as it was about to explode. Anybody who saw the young blonde would guess he was in a "life-or-death" situation.

'_Why does this have to be so hard?-!' _He thought angrily.

Naruto had a choice… Go to sleep hungry or wake up hungry. It was dire indeed.

Naruto didn't get to eat at all during the day due to Hana developing an addiction to ramen. She had eaten his and he didn't notice at _all_.

"F*ck it!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed all twelve of his instant ramen cups and placed them next to some boiling water. He was going to eat damnit; he's willing to pay the price tomorrow, just to have a taste of heaven today.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later<strong>

Naruto was in his bed, content with his little ramen genocide. He was tired, but satisfied. Before the blonde could guess, he fell asleep with drool plastered on his face.

Naruto began to stir, something was bothering him. Naruto opened his eyes and began to hear the most terrifying song as he saw two women in front of him. One was blonde and had purple fingerless gloves with red beads going around her left arm. The other was a brunette with long her; a blue band top knot was holding a ponytail while some bangs covered her right eye, which were green.

The song continued to play, then both women began to sing, terrifying was an understatement as the song continued.

"_All my life I've been debating  
>All the crows they sit there waiting<br>Wondering what I'm going to eat  
>Until I have it I can't breathe<em>

_I only see you on the floor_  
><em>Your heart's not beating anymore<em>  
><em>My lust for you just cannot wait<em>  
><em>Your skin it tastes like chocolate<em>

_Staring blankly at the sun_  
><em>Waiting for my time to come<em>  
><em>Your happy life it makes me sick<em>  
><em>All the screaming sounds like music<em>

_Losing all my holy dreams_  
><em>Someone tell me what they mean<em>  
><em>There's an iron smell of<em>  
><em>blood in the air<em>  
><em>But I can't find it anywhere<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for someone to find me<em>  
><em>And become a part of me<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>To come here<em>  
><em>And love me<em>  
><em>And set me free<em>

_And we're coming for __YOU__"_

* * *

><p>Naruto screamed as his head jerked upwards, it was a nightmare. He couldn't shake the odd feeling that the dream gave him. He was covered in sweat and it was five in the morning. Sleep was impossible, so Naruto took a quick shower and waited for the comforting sunshine.<p>

Sunshine broke out onto Konoha, people set out to do their usual morning rituals, and shops began to open. Naruto, who was still contemplating his nightmare, ran as fast as he can towards Ichiraku's.

Ayame yawned as she opened the stand onto the public. _'Think of the money Ayame, just think of the money' _she thought anxiously. Her father had promised Ayame a bonus if she opened up the stand for the "early birds". Ayame thought her father had gone insane when he told her an unbelievable story.

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling you Ayame! The ramen began to boil even though the stoves were off! You HAVE to believe me Ayame! The ramen even spelled a message! A message from Naruto! It was the scar-" <em>

"_Yea yea, it spelled out a message. Sure…" _

**End flashback**

As Ayame recalled the strange talk with her father, a young blonde was currently waiting for the waitress to snap back into reality.

"Ahem." The blonde said and awoke Ayame.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early?-!" Ayame yelled out curiously. Ayame had recently discovered her true feelings for him. He was always there for her, he listened, and he always gave her compliments. Sure, sometimes he was immature, but he was young. Time would change him into the perfect boy for Ayame. She thought once her affection to him was something like a little brother kind of love, but her feelings escalated to something new when he had talked about his teammate Sakura.

She loathed the whole conversation, "Sakura this" or "Sakura that". She got really jealous; she didn't even try to deny it. _"He looks so innocent… so easy to molest- I mean hug! So easy to hug! Bad Ayame! No more naughty thoughts! __**Hmm… Maybe Naruto could punish me for being naughty**__… No! Not again enough with that!' _She thought, her face showing the different emotions emanating from her thoughts.

"Ayame-chan, I need some ramen and life advice right now please." Naruto said sleepily. He didn't get much sleep; the nightmare had denied him that.

Ayame squealed with delight on the inside. _'He's coming towards ME for advice! This is a whole new level of our friendship! Maybe now it'll grow into something better!' _

"S-Sure Naruto-kun, however can I help?" Ayame said while trying to cover her blush.

"I had a nightmare last night… It was strange and extremely scary, there was two women singing this song. They seemed so real! What do you think this means Ayame-san?" Naruto asked sincerely.

'_S-San?-! I'm not even good enough for "chan"? I can't give up! Naruto has never given up! I surely won't, maybe my determination will make him see me in a new way!" _Ayame thought. She had flinched when Naruto called her "san", the **common** honorific for everyday people, a.k.a.: nobody important.

"Well Naruto-**kun**," she paused letting the name go into effect. She stretched the honorific to imply her hopes. Unfortunately they went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Y-You were saying Ayame-san?"

*Thump!*

Ayame had set the bowl of ramen **hard** after her effort went unnoticed. The bowl began to crack under the women's grasp.

"Ayame Careful you'll break the bowl and hurt the ramen!"Naruto screamed as he eyed the bowl.

'_NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR "SAN" NOW?-!' _Ayame thought with such anger the pots behind her began to boil. Her father didn't seem so crazy now.

"Ayame! Quickly, save the ramen before it burns! Hurry Ayam-*ack*"

Ayame had grabbed Naruto by the throat and was nearly choking him, her feelings for the boy was the only thing stopping her from breaking his spine.

"**Of course Naruto-**_**kun**_**! Save your **_**precious**_** ramen!" **Ayame growled with anguish as she grabbed a huge pot of ramen and began to shove all of the contents into his mouth.

'_What did I do to deserve this…this…BLESSING?-!' _Naruto thought happily as pot after pot went to his mouth, releasing the great noodles onto his stomach.

Ayame reached out for another pot, but noticed there were no more left, she dropped Naruto and closed the stand without saying a single word.

Naruto cleaned himself off and said "Hmmm… Guess Ayame-chan isn't good with advice, just ramen. Ah well…" Naruto began to wonder off into the town, not even noticing the hands reaching for the back of his head.

"I think I'll go train for a bit, just to get my mind away from that nightmare." Naruto said out loud, he then ran towards his training ground, while slightly avoiding the hands of the mysterious stranger.

'_Curses, he got away…. For now….. Kukukuku' _The stranger thought as an evil smirk rose from the strangers' mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and his Holy Branch<strong>

"Hn" Sasuke smiled with pride as he looked at his new "weapon". (Picture a little wooden sword with uneven edges and its point all splintery) "With this I'll avenge my clan and have ULTIMATE power! I've never been so happy and sure of myself!" Sasuke yelled with a mixture of anger and pride.

'_Not if I can help it little brother… '_A figure thought in the distance and teleported away.

**In the woods**

**"****Foolish little animals, if you wish to kill me; hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have attacked this man until you succeed, come to me. And then you'll get your revenge." **Itachi said calmly while looking at several dead animals and one little bird that was still alive. **"Tell all the animals what you just saw, and tell them who you need to attack, for that is the way into your revenge." **Itachi held up a photo, the bird analyzed the photo and flew away deeper into the forest.

'_Let this be a test for you brother, let's see how you can do against the animalistic behavior of…. The… Um… Animals!' _Itachi thought melodramatically before poofing away into the shadows.

Shit just got real for Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto was at his training site, practicing his accuracy kunai and shuriken. His accuracy needed vast improvement and Kakashi mentioned it whenever he could.

After hitting a poor, defenseless tree several hundred times with his weapons, he decided on making several shadow clones _'Moving targets will help me more than this.' _Naruto thought. Before he could throw a kunai he heard screaming.

"**Ahh! Noo!" **Was all that Naruto heard before venturing towards the noise, it turned out to be Kiba.

Kiba was swatting away invisible attackers, obviously a genjutsu. Naruto was amazed on how much genjutsu can help _'I need to learn genjutsu, screw weapons, those can wait!' _Naruto thought with determination.

He scanned the area until he saw a woman in her mid-twenties, she had red eyes, and was the one controlling the genjutsu.

Naruto made his way behind her and tapped her shoulder, she gasped immediately grabbed a kunai, which was then placed on his throat.

She had turned the tables on the intruder as she was behind **him** holding him hostage.

"Wait! *Ack* I'm not an enemy- *Ack*" Naruto barely managed to speak out, he was getting his windpipe smothered and couldn't breathe.

Kurenai, without letting go of Naruto, said "Oh, is that so? Then perhaps you're a pervert!" She gripped him harder, he was running out of air, unconsciousness was going to get to him soon.

"I'm….one…..of….Kibas'…..friends!" Naruto choked before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later<strong>

"Hey…. Are you OK?-! Talk to me kid!" Naruto heard before he slightly opened his eyes. There he saw the same lady that chocked him a few minutes earlier. She was pacing back and forth in front of him; she even had a worried expression on her face.

'_What have I done?-! I never meant for him to… Argh! Me and my paranoia!' _Kurenai thought before saying "It's OK, don't panic Kurenai, You have a boat. You can dump him in the river! There's heavy rocks right here, nobody will suspect a thing!" She said with new-found confidence.

Naruto heard everything, _'I should run, but she'll catch me and either she'll force me not to say anything or….. She'll kill me, for real this time. I gotta play this safe.' _He thought as Kurenai picked him up and stepped over Kibas' fainted body.

Naruto began to groan as if he was waking up, by then he was already on her small little boat with rocks tied to his ankles and waist, "What's going on?" He asked innocently.

Kurenai screamed "You're alive! Thank Kami, I thought I killed you!" She then slapped her mouth as she had said too much, and now the blonde knew everything that had happened.

Naruto thought about what he heard and spoke nicely "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kurenai sighed and relaxed a bit. "…That is, unless you teach me genjutsu!"

"Damnit!" Kurenai cursed loudly. Naruto began to chuckle a little bit, earning him a smile from Kurenai. _'I just got played.'_

Naruto and Kurenai talked all the way back into land. They had plenty in common, they both trained harder than anyone else in their age group, they hate perverts, and they both like how distinguished their eyes are from everyone else's.

Naruto tantalized Kurenai with action-packed adventures that revolved around… As most know, Ramen! Kurenai has never tried ramen before and the way Naruto described it, she didn't feel worthy of eating it. She began to hunger for it, she tried to hide it, but Naruto knew right away.

"Don't worry Kurenai-**chan**; I'll take you to Ichiraku's for lunch after we train." (Ayame suddenly burned her hand and Sakura fell out of her bed, which made several materials, including her bedside hamper, to fall on her, **heavily**.) He said as his trademark foxy grin then directed itself onto Kurenai, who blushed strongly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

'Ugh…" Sakura said as she brushed off all the stuff that fell on her, _'What a bad way to wake up'_ She thought coldly.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and began wondering what to do today. "Hmm, maybe Sasuke would accept a date with me?" She then remembered his "holy branch" and quickly said "Maybe next time… What about Naruto? He would NEVER reject me! Idiot idolizes me…"

Memories on how well he had gotten along with Haku and Hana filled her mind and her stomach turned upside down.

Jealousy filled her with anger and concern "I need to find Naruto!" she screamed in a hurry. It was barely 10:00 A.M., and she needed to find him as soon as possible!

* * *

><p><strong>With Ayame<strong>

"Ouch!" Ayame howled with pain after bandaging her burned hand. "Guess this is karma for doing that to Naruto…." She said sadly as she remembered how she treated him. Her jealousy got the best of her and she hurt the one she loved. "I need to apologize to Naruto!" She said as she ran from the stand.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi<strong>

"Huh?-! Finally! My time to talk since the beginning of chapter two!" Kakashi yelled melodramatically.

"I finally won't be a background character anymore-"He was caught off after the author started to shift his attention towards someone else. "Wait Please no! Don't leave me alon-"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Kurenai and Naruto<strong>

Before they could begin training, Naruto mentioned the rocks still tied to his body."Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Kurenai chuckled nervously.

"Just hold still Naruto! Ah Naruto!" Kurenai laughed giddily, she hasn't laughed like this in several years, and it felt good to laugh like that again. Naruto had fallen onto his back as Kurenai removed the boulders on his ankles.

Kurenai picked up the laughing Naruto and got on her knees to remove the boulder tied to his waist. Her face was completely red as she got close to his crotch.

Naruto had his eyes closed, the boulders were cutting off circulation and they began to hurt him.

Kurenai succeeded in removing the rope, along with his pants…. Leaving Naruto in his Froggy boxers. She tried to stop her nose bleed by getting the rope and trying to get rid of the knots with her teeth.

Naruto didn't even notice his pants going down his knees and sighed happily "Ahh…. That feels **great**! Thank you Kurenai-chan!"

Kurenai still had the rope in between her teeth and only garbled speech came out that sounded like "My pleasure Naruto-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Off in the bushes several meters away<strong>

Two pairs of eyes, one green, the other brown, were watching the whole thing, but from their angle, it seemed a **LOT** dirtier!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorta... Well anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I decided to add several more girls to the harem. Ayame isn't part of it though, she'll be like the one who tries to sabotage the other girl's advances on Naruto. I added Mei and Nii Yugito because several of you were asking for them. I will also add several more girls, but that's for the future! Also, please review! That gives me motivation to type, which by now you guys have noticed, I don't type that much, which is good AND bad. I update faster, but I feel like I'm not doing enough. So... Please review if you like it or not, what you would like to see, who would you like to see in the harem, and crazy ideas for Sasuke and his "holy branch/weapon". Thank you guys for reading! **

**P.s. Please review! I listen to you guys!**


	4. For The Blonde Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>From their angle, they saw Naruto have Kurenai bend over as she took off his pants. Kurenai's hair had blocked her face as well as Naruto's crotch area, while Naruto looked happy throughout it all!<p>

When they heard Naruto say "Ahh…. That feels **great**! Thank you Kurenai-chan!" they almost fainted, but when they heard Kurenai say something they couldn't understand, their rage kept them awake.

'_NOO! WHY NARUTO?-! That should be __**ME**__!'_ Ayame thought heartbroken. She turned away and saw pink everywhere. They hadn't even noticed each other!

Ayame instantly recognized the person next to her. '_**SAKURA…. **__The bane of my existence… The cruel girl that hurts and neglects poor Naruto, she doesn't even know how lucky she is.'_ Ayame thought bitterly.

Sakura was flabbergasted, her teammate, no, her friend was with some **stranger**. _'Oh… so that's it huh, Naruto? W-Why do I feel like this?-! I like Sasuke-kun right?-!' _

'_**I don't know, do you?-! Or perhaps Naruto has given up on chasing you. You have neglected him since you were children!' **_Inner Sakura shot back.

'_**Just face it, he's grown on you, and seeing him showing that much attention to another girl is tearing you up inside! Just admit you're jealous! I am you, I know everything you know, I know your feelings better than you, don't deny this feeling!' **_She continued.

Sakura began to tear up as she remembered all the times she had hit him for the littlest things, all the neglect she had given him just because of Sasuke!

Sakura stood up, shocking Ayame who Sakura still hasn't noticed, and began to walk away from Naruto until she heard "Sakura?-! What are you doing here?-!" It was Naruto; he sounded enthusiastic and began moving towards her, but nearly tripped when he noticed that his pants were between his legs.

'_He didn't even bother using "chan" this time…' _Sakura thought sadly.

He turned a bright red and asked nervously "H-How did these get down here?" He laughed nervously until he saw Sakura's hand move in front of her.

"Just save it Naruto." She said as she began to walk away.

After putting his pants up, Naruto sprinted next to Sakura and asked "Sakura, (Sakura flinched) what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He asked innocently and actually sounded depressed over his sad teammate.

Before Sakura could say anything she got interrupted by someone.

"**Dobe, fight me** **right now. I don't know how you could have beaten Haku when I couldn't. Now we'll see who is stronger once and for all." **It was Sasuke; he pointed his "holy" wooden sword towards and lunged at Naruto before said blonde could say anything.

Kurenai watched in amusement _'Hmm, the Uchiha prodigy against Naruto-kun? This should be interesting.' _She thought with a smirk.

Ayame sweat-dropped at this as she saw the wooden sword _'It looks like a goddamn children's toy!'_

Sakura couldn't think straight, her inner self wouldn't let her.

"S-Sasuke what the hell?-!" Naruto yelled as he dodged his lunge, the sword grazed him and the splinters had cut into him deeply.

"**There's no point anymore Dobe! With this sword that I made, I'll defeat anyone!" **Sasuke said smugly. Naruto glared at him.

"You were always one to be arrogant and had too much ego for your own good Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said as he gripped a kunai.

"**Bring it on Dobe!" AHHHH!" **

"Ahhhh!" Both screamed as they ran towards each other with their weapons in their hand, the mood was dark and the skies began to darken suddenly. They were about 5 feet away from each other, closing in on probably the most intense battle that anybody will ever experience. Hearts were pounding, and nobody could blink. They were about 3 feet away now, they both lunged at each other while screaming "**SASUKE!" **and "**Naruto!"**

A centimeter away from each other, they swung their weapons at each other while lightning struck behind them dramatically.

Their epic showdown was interrupted by the sound of chirping birds, _'That noise! The same one from the bridge! Could it be?-!' _Naruto thought as his kunai got tossed away from Sasuke's sword.

'_What the hell?-!' _Sasuke thought as he backed away from Naruto to look at the noise.

Literally THOUSANDS of birds were going straight towards them, specifically, at Sasuke. There was a little bird who had its feathers pointed outwards, that looked identical like Sasuke's haircut.

The tiny bird had one thought: Revenge. If attacking the boy would lead to the revenge of his family, so be it. _'For my family, for my species, for…my…. REVENGE!'_ The little bird thought as it leads the charge of animals towards Sasuke.

Naruto jumped out of the way as he saw Sasuke get swarmed by the birds _'Holy shit!' _Naruto, Kurenai, Ayame, and Sakura thought simultaneously.

Nobody else could hear it, but Sasuke was laughing like a maniac "**I KNOW YOU ARE TESTING ME KAMI! I SHALL NOT FAIL YOU!" **He was getting clawed and pecked at by the birds but he put the pain away. _'Ain't got time to bleed' _Sasuke thought as he picked up the sword and funneled his chakra through the wood.

He swung his sword as he dispelled the chakra out at the bird typhoon effectively taking out a massive amount of the birds.

The little bird (**A/N: Help with coming up with a name for it? Please?) **Gave off a huge screech that made everyone grasp their ears, the birds fled and everything seemed to relax, that is, until Sasuke got tackled by a 7 foot bear and began to maul the Uchiha when several boars and tigers approached the mauling, along those animals, a tiny raccoon made its way into the fray, this raccoon had a strand of orange paper across its body.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU BASTERD! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE AFTER KILLING MY ICHA?-! NOW WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Kakashi screamed out after popping out of Kami-knows-where.

The raccoon looked at Kakashi and began to glow in blue chakra as Kakashi prepared his hand for his signature jutsu.

They both looked at each other for a split second before vanishing into the air. They reappeared atop of the trees; perfectly balanced on the tips of those huge branches.

Lightning struck at both of them. Kakashi used his hand to absorb the electricity while the raccoon absorbed the voltage through its fur. They both glowed blue with chakra/lightning and sparks flew from their bodies. The last show down was about to begin. They looked at each other with bloodshot eyes and the killing intent was so strong it killed the leaves and branches of the trees.

"**THIS…..ENDS…NOW!" **Kakashi screamed out as his whole arm was flashing with power and electricity.

"**SQUEAK SQUEEEEEEAAAAK!" **The raccoon hissed back.

"**CHIDORI!" **

"**SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEEEEEEAAAAAAK" **

Both of the combatants yelled as they both jumped at each other in slow motion, while everything else was in normal speed.

Naruto, Kurenai, Sakura and Ayame looked at the epic fight between Kakashi and the raccoon and began to back away slowly before hauling it away from the area while screaming.

"**Aruu?" **The bear that was mauling Sasuke looked at the silver haired ninja and the raccoon heading towards each other slowly. Before it could even move away, Sasuke's sword impaled itself into the bear's torso.

"**Hn." **Sasuke smirked as he killed the mighty bear. He suddenly looked upwards and saw Kakashi inching his way towards a raccoon in the middle of the air, all in slow motion.

"**WHAT THE FU-" **Sasuke got caught off after the two opponents made contact, which caused a humongous blue sphere to form around them and then blow up into a huge wave of energy that fell every single tree in the area, and caused Sasuke to get pushed into a crater that got forced due to the pressure of the chakra.

All the energy faded after 3 minutes and all that remained was Kakashi and the raccoon falling head-first towards the ground. Their bodies fell with a hard *THUD*

They laid there motionless for several minutes, the feeling was quiet and the dark clouds separated somewhat which caused a halo of light to shine on them both. Kakashi twitched and started to crawl with his stomach towards the raccoon.

The raccoon couldn't move as it saw the ninja crawl towards it slowly, _'How does he stay so strong? What motivates him? What makes him so strong?-!' _The raccoon thought with horror.

Almost as if Kakashi read his mind he said "I-Icha… Was always there for me…. It kept me away from all the horrors of my past. I shall not let you harm all that is important to me!" He didn't stop crawling and was about a foot away from the raccoon until Sasuke came and grabbed Kakashi by the side.

"Kakashi, it's over, you won. Just stop, you won." Sasuke said as he stopped Kakashi.

"A-And Icha, is Icha OK?" Kakashi said with strain as he couldn't stand all the pain.

"I-I'm sure Icha is OK Kakashi." Sasuke said bewildered _'Still thinking about his porn?-!'_

"T-That's a relief." Kakashi said as he passed out.

Sasuke looked at the raccoon while a black cat with purple markings on its face and a yellow-brown squirrel with four blotches of fur spiking the back of its head picked up the injured animal and began to flee.

Sasuke merely shrugged as he thought _'Huh, I wish I never have to go through THAT ever again.' _

Foolish little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto, Kurenai, Sakura, and Ayame had stopped running when they reached the market district of Konoha and began to duck for cover when the huge explosion went off.

"Damn! That was an extremely unnecessary amount of brute force for a rodent!" Naruto yelled as he dusted himself off. He offered his hand to pick up Kurenai, much to the dismay of Ayame and Sakura; their eyes evident with killing intent and jealousy.

Kurenai picked up these signals almost immediately and tried to get up by herself, but something stopped her.

"**Oh, come on Kurenai, you obviously like this little blonde gaki. They do too, hell the pink haired one actually has a bigger chance then you will ****ever**** have. They're the same age, you must be what? 8 years older? You need to show interest, now or never!**" Said a little Kurenai chibi who popped up on her shoulder, she was wearing a head protector underneath little horns that stated "Love Life: Aggressive".

"No, Kurenai-san. Naruto needs to take an interest in you first. These girls obviously like him too, don't go overboard and attempt to woo him right away-"said a little chibi that had a head protector that stated "Love Life: Honesty" before she got interrupted by the "Aggressive" chibi.

"Aggressive" chibi began to slap her across the face while saying **"Listen to me! Being all 'Honest' isn't going to get her laid now is it?-! Do you want her to lose to those skanks? Hell no! She needs him, **_**All**_** if him! Understand?" **She held up a fist as she said the last word.

"Honesty" chibi cowered in fear and spoke out in nearly a whisper "D-Don't lose to those girls- no, those skanks, **GO GET HIM GIRL!**" Both of them told Kurenai at the same time, using the exact tone.

Kurenai snapped out of her little "episode" and grabbed Naruto's hand; she started to caress the hand smoothly before getting up "You're such a gentleman Naruto-_Kun_, I really appreciate it…" She added with a small flirtatious smirk as she really stressed the honorific.

This really fired up the girls into a rage that got extinguished as soon as Naruto reached his hands for them.

"No problem Kurenai-chan, what kind of person would let his friends sit on the floor?" Naruto responded nonchalantly as he picked up both Ayame and Sakura.

Kurenai brushed off the smug looks on both Ayame and Sakura and continued to talk with Naruto "So, Naruto-kun… Didn't you want to train in genjutsu? I could help you train if you wish." Kurenai said with a devilish smirk evident on her face.

'_Damn it! She found his weakness!' _Both Sakura and Ayame thought simultaneously.

Naruto's eyes lit up immensely "YES! THAT'S AWESOME! OFCOURSE I WANT TO TRAIN!" He yelled happily.

'_Oh shit! Not like this, I got to leave now!' _Kurenai thought as she grabbed Naruto by the waist and teleported away with said blonde.

"**WHAT THE HELL?-!" **Both Ayame and Sakura screamed as they witnessed Kurenai take Naruto away.

"**YOSH! THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF YOUTH! WHERE DO YOU THINK IT CAME FROM GAI-SENSEI?-!" **

"**I DON'T KNOW LEE-KUN, BUT WE SHALL FIND HIM AND RECRUIT HIM INTO OUR CAUSE! HIS YOUTH WILL BE MOST HOPEFUL!"**

Both of the green clad, spandex wearing, bushy eyebrows, and bowl-haircut ninjas disappeared.

"What the hell…?" Both Ayame and Sakura said again, but this time it was more confused.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Kurenai <strong>

Naruto was baffled; he was now in a totally different area. He had witnessed teleporting before but never _experienced_ it before. He didn't even notice how much Kurenai's hands were basically massaging his stomach.

'_He's so stunned… Ha, I KNEW this would get to him' _Kurenai thought mischievously as her hands started to rub his body, slowly going downwards onto his groin.

'_Almost there…' _She thought as her blush filled her face, she felt a nosebleed coming soon.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and jumped up, which caused Kurenai to panic and accidentally scratch Naruto across his chest.

"That was awesome Kurenai-chan! Can you please teach me how to do that?" Naruto said heartily.

'_The rubbing or the teleport?" _Kurenai thought embarrassed like.

"Wait, we should start with the genjutsu first! That could help me in the future with battles!"

Kurenai chuckled and thought _'You sure are interesting aren't you Naruto-kun?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

Naruto was panting, all the chakra, which seemed endless in the eyes of Kurenai, had taken its toll on poor Naruto.

"Damn, genjutsu needs a lot of chakra control, that's for sure." Naruto said in-between pants.

Kurenai was shocked, _'6 hours and he's already mastered some techniques! Naruto-kun is certainly something else!"_

Naruto laughed as he figured out how to truly do his genjutsu now.

Then realization hit his face like a ton of bricks _'Oh shit! I almost forgot about Hana-chan!' _

Naruto stood up and came up next to Kurenai.

She was about to speak but got interrupted as Naruto hugged her. His embrace warmed her dearly; she began to blush and tried to cling on to him as he backed away. He whispered to her "Sorry Kurenai-chan, but I need to go visit a friend right now. I'll see you tomorrow, is that OK?"

She nodded as if she was in a spell and got fully embraced by yet another warm bear hug.

"Goodbye Kurenai-chan, see you tomorrow!" Naruto said before hightailed it towards Konoha.

Kurenai began to feel weak, as if Naruto had given her strength.

'_I-I think I might be in L-Love….. Fuck…..' _

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke was treating his wounds; pain was clearly noticeable on his face. That bear had given him a beating of a life time, but surprisingly Sasuke was actually OK with it. "Hn, I got too cocky and let my guard down. I won't do that again, I swear to you Kami. Now it's time for me to spread the word of your greatness!" He picked up several handmade pamphlets and headed for the door; every step hurting him, more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi<strong>

Kakashi had just recently gotten to the hospital and was getting lectured by several doctors and nurses. He didn't care; all he wanted was his Icha. And he wanted it NOW!

After losing his last book, he instantly went and bought another one after the memorial for his past book. The service had been surprisingly amazing; over 200 people, mostly men by the way, arrived for the funeral.

Konoha sure had its share of perverts.

He motioned the medical staff to leave and began going through his torn clothing and found his little book; scratched and semi-burned, but hell, it was STILL Icha.

He opened his book and began giggling like a little girl until he felt something fall on his lap. It was a bird, with feathers that looked just like someone's haircut he knew.

The bird stayed and began to glow; electricity began to come from it, but faded fast.

Kakashi gaped at the bird, _'It's as if it wants to use the chidori!'_

The bird nodded as if it read Kakashi's mind.

"You're serious….?" Kakashi said almost unbelieving at the situation.

The bird glared and Kakashi gulped.

'_I can't get a break today can I?'_

No Kakashi, you cannot get a break.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was sprinting and judged the sun, it was 5 p.m.

'_I'm not that late! I'm sure she'll understand, right?-!'_

* * *

><p><strong>At the Inuzuka Vet Office<strong>

Hana was impatient; she had waited for Naruto all day, since sunrise, through breakfast, through lunch, and now this.

'_Where is he?-! Did he stood me up?-! I knew he was too good to be true!' _Hana thought broken-hearted. She began to tear up and even considered cutting herself before thinking _'what the hell?-! Pfft, as if I would even think of doing that over a __GUY__!' _She put the Kunai down and looked at it again.

'_Then again…' _She thought as she grabbed it. Before the self-destruction could begin, however, the door opened.

"Sorry, we are closed for the day." Hana said, not removing her eyes from the kunai.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hana-chan, I got caught up with training with Kuren- *Oof!*

Hana glomped Naruto while screaming "You had me so worried; I thought you weren't going to come today!"

Naruto chuckled "I always keep my promises, Hana-chan. Dattebayo!"

Naruto talked with Hana about things that happened today, he said everything. Even about Kurenai, all the training they did.

Hana knew about Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, her killing intent was focused on her image.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kurenai<strong>

Kurenai was tending to her garden; she neglected her flowers due to being with Naruto all day.

She was watering her roses until she noticed they began to die, along with the rest of her flowers. The temperature began to drop, her breath left a trace.

Someone wanted her dead, right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

'_That red-eyed slut must have placed a genjutsu on him! That makes perfect sense! I need to find her; tomorrow hell is going to get her. I'll make sure of it.' _Hana thought demonically as she scooted Naruto out of her office and began to plot and write Kurenai's "Suicide" note. That's right, "Suicide".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys, sorry I posted all late, mid-terms came in last week and I was swamped with paperwork. Also I got a new idea for a new story so i'm going to begin typing a new one. Thanks for the reviews guys! Like every other author in this site, I crave reviews, and i have recieved all right! I seriously need a name for that little bird. So either message a name to me or leave it in the review. I kind of want his name to be Japanese so yea... Try to leave a explanation on what his name stands for please! Sorry again about the late post, but hell life is hard right now. With Gears of War 3 beta and the new Map Pack "Escalation" coming out, I may be busy. But I will not abandon you guys. I plan on posting atleast once a week. Thank you for reading, please review flames accepted along with tips, ideas, or any thoughts. Bye!**


	5. Beware The Purple Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was outside of the Vet after Hana had scooted him outside as she began scheming something. Naruto shrugged it off as he began to go home. It had turned dark and the only night was the moon, Naruto loved nights like these; peaceful, cool, and moon-full nights. He sensed something behind him, he turned and only saw a blur of darkness disappear, or so he thought. He was concentrated on his surrounding, his body tensed as he heard laughing "Kukukuku…" Naruto attempted to run away before a set of hands began to surround him and constrict him. '<em>Kukukuku… I <em>_have__ to stop laughing like him! He's out of my life, and he'll never bother me again!' _Anko thought as she began to smother the blonde until she felt a small pain on her arms. _'Ow! What the hell?-! Splinters?-!' _Anko winced as she unraveled her arms and a log was there instead of Naruto.

Naruto was running away as fast as he could, a "demon" had been chocking him with a deadly grasp and he barely managed to escape. He was terrified; his legs were skipping against the surface of the floorwith no signs of stopping anytime soon. He swore he heard a howl come from behind him and realized that the streets were empty, completely empty. Chills began to form on his back as he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him. He heard laughter and what seemed like a conversation, but Naruto just ran away before he heard any of it.

"Hahaha I can't believe you lost him Anko-chan! Hahaha you know the rules… My turn now!" An Anbu said as she ran towards the terrified blonde. "Fuck…" Anko cursed as she saw her best friend go after their prey of the month. Anko had established a monthly tradition of finding a "candidate" for her experiments… Yes, experiments… Nothing else… They would find somebody on the street, gender wasn't important, and they would go missing for the next two days. They never seemed the same and walked as if sore for some reason. They dubbed it "The Hunt" and have been happening for 3 months as it is. They also had a bingo book for high targets with bets. The higher the person was in the scale, the bigger the bet. Naruto, surprisingly, was really high up the list; those who could "Tame the beast" would gain a whopping 18,900 Ryo!

Kakashi was also in the high list, but could never be found whenever "The Hunt" was on. They tried to lure him out of his house by holding every single edition of "Icha Icha" ever made on his doorstep while chanting "Read us Kakashi… You KNOW you want to!" The willpower he showed would make the past Hokages proud and envious. He clogged his ears with wax and curled up in his bathtub in a fetal position while reciting "It's not worth it" over and over again. They had given up on Kakashi and moved on to the other men… Except for Gai of course, he would venture outside in the middle of the night every night and tried to prove his power by stripping in front of the women. They NEVER looked at him… AT ALL…

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto was running as he heard several people running after him, he felt lust and greed filled eyes staring at him. _'The village stopped beating me up several years ago! What did I do?-!' _Naruto thought sadly. He increased his speed and couldn't hear the footsteps anymore but didn't stop running. *Oof!* Naruto collided with someone and he instantly knew who it was "Hello Neko-san! Thank Kami you're here! There are several people after me for some reason!" The Anbu began to take off her mask, her purple hair went down to her shoulders and the moonlight made the purple strands illuminate from the darkness. "Um… Neko-san…?" Naruto noticed her hair stand out and he has never seen her face before until today. _'Huh, she's really pretty.' _Was Naruto's only thought that crossed his mind, Naruto was about to speak again but he got interrupted by a lone finger. The finger touched his lips delicately as she spoke with a slight purr "Please Naruto-_Kun_, call me Yugao-chan… I'll take care of you…" Yugao said as a smirk rose from her lips. She grasped Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. She squeezed hard and began to suffocate Naruto with her… umm… _Assets_…. This was her plan; tease him until he _begs _for more.

Naruto was having trouble breathing; he remembered the "demon" from before and a light bulb turned on above his head, he tried to escape but despite all the effort he couldn't break the grasp. Yugao was drooling at the feeling Naruto gave her, her nose began to bleed and knew she would win the bet, but something didn't feel right… Unknown feelings became known; she had been assigned to be Naruto's "bodyguard in the shadows" by the Hokage since he turned 4 years old. At first she hated him, just because of the demon sealed inside him. The more time she spent with him; she began to feel horrible on how the village treated him. He would always cry at his little apartment with nobody comforting him. She knew he longed for a friend and would always ask for his mother. She eventually began to love Naruto, as a son at first, but his determination and his happy go lucky attitude made her secretly like him more than that. By the time he was 8 she was 14. They had first met when some villagers began to attack him on his birthday; they became acquainted and became "associates". That's what she had told him. She couldn't reveal herself as his bodyguard, as much as she wanted to become friends with him, she couldn't.

Her grip relaxed and Naruto began to squirm away from her. He looked at her with concern until she snapped out of her thoughts and motioned for Naruto to come closer. Naruto reluctantly agreed as he inched himself closer to the Anbu. She looked at him, _'He's twelve, I'm eighteen… Not that distant right? Wait… That pink haired girl; Sakura Haruno… That's the girl he __likes_...' She thought sadly. When Naruto got close enough she grabbed his hand and began to caress it. She liked the feeling of his hand, and longed to hold it in hers. _'He's only interested in that pink haired girl that only hurts him… He'll always stay loyal to her… I want to hold his hand, it's an urge-no a need.' _Yugao thought as she began to tear up. No matter how many times he got knocked down, he would get up and brush it off. He always had a fake smile, just to hide the depression he was always in. He didn't let the hatred of the village hinder his dreams, Yugao was always near him, experiencing everything he did and was amazed on how strong and good hearted he was; this lead Yugao to unknowingly fall in love with the little blonde idiot.

Naruto was getting soothed by Yugao's hand and he liked the feeling; understanding, not pity. He noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them away, he hated when people cried and nobody did anything to help. He went through that and absolutely hated the feeling. "Neko- I mean Yugao-**chan** what's wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" He asked with the most caring look in the world that ended with Yugao hugging Naruto while crying her eyes out on his shirt. Naruto was taken aback by her sudden action but decided to embrace her and began to rub her shoulders in a comforting manner. Naruto didn't even realize that he wasn't even in the street anymore. He was in a house, sitting down on the couch with Yugao crying on him. How they got there was unimportant because all of his attention was on the purple haired Anbu.

'_This feels great, he's comforting me, and his body is so warm… Why can't he see that pinkette bitch as a lost cause and forget about her?-! His attention should be directed towards someone who will care for him, someone like…Me…' _Yugao thought sadly. She felt a lot better in his arms and decided that it was time for him to realize her feelings. "Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something…" She spoke slowly. Naruto looked at her facial expressions and decided to let go of her, but she didn't let go. Naruto was surprised but decided to let go later "Yes, Yugao-chan?" He said softly. Her heart raced and she began to quiver. _'No I can't do it! His heart is set for Sakura, he will never accept me, and his loyalty to that pink haired burden knows no bounds. It's now or never…' _She thought before she spoke out "Naruto-kun… I L-lov-"She was caught off by someone who entered the room. "Well well well, look at what we have here… Way to go Yugao-chan, you win the bet and you managed to keep him here for me too! You're so thoughtful!" Anko said as she eyed her best friend holding onto Naruto like if he was her life line.

Naruto looked at the lady who was speaking at Yugao. The lady gave off a strange vibe that gave Naruto chills, she was undressing him with her eyes, and Naruto could tell right away she was somebody to be afraid of. Yugao stood up and got in front of Anko. "Anko-chan can I talk to you for a moment?-!" She said angrily as she realized what Anko meant. She dragged Anko into the kitchen and her angry eyes bore into her. Anko noticed her facial expressions and noticed lust, anger, and jealousy. Anko wasn't part of the interrogation squad for nothing, mind you. "Yugao, you can't be serious, please tell me you aren't!" Anko said with an unbelievable tone. Yugao nodded fiercely as Anko pondered a new plan. She moved away from Yugao and approached a sitting Naruto. Naruto stood upwards and began to backtrack as she came closer and closer. His back hit a wall and he began to tremble. Anko was in front of him, she put her hands around Naruto's head and leaned in closely she whispered something and then shizuned away.

"I'll be back for you, Naruto-kun…" Was the only thing Naruto heard from Anko before she shizuned away. He looked forward and saw a smiling Yugao staring at him with great interest. "Naruto-kun, I don't want to spend the night alone, can you stay with me tonight?" She said with a huge blush on her face, the trap had been set. Naruto shrugged as he thought it was just because she felt weak and alone. "Sure Yugao-chan, after what happened just now I won't leave you. And besides, I do NOT want to be outside right now." He replied with his usual foxy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke was trudging home semi-content on what accomplished today, not only had he fought hundreds of animals, he had also given a speech about how great Kami is and how people should bow down before their god. He mentioned what Kami had given him and the powers it possessed. His speeches brought dozens of people towards him; they were all listening with admiration. Sasuke had the ability to convince people with his words; he moved his hands fluently with power and his voice got stronger as he continued with his speech. Hundreds of people ended up going to his speech and they all cheered as Sasuke passed the pamphlets left and right, up and down and all around town. Sasuke wasn't showing arrogance as much anymore, he believed that Kami had punished him by allowing the animals to have a field day with his body. He thought ahead even more so, and revenge was the last thing on his mind. Truly, Sasuke was not corrupted with his power-hungry ambitions as before, his holy weapon, who he called with affection "**Tenshi no yōna taifū**" (Angelic Typhoon), was all that he needed to win. Sasuke then remembered how suddenly everyone left when the sun began to go down.

He heard giggling, he turned and saw nobody. The hairs on the back of his head stood up and began to get into a defensive position. He calmed himself down and closed his eyes. _'There's people at six 'o'clock and twelve 'o' clock. Unknown rank and closing, females surrounding my area… Fuck.' _Sasuke thought as the group of kunoichi made their way onto the last of the Uchiha.

"**NOOOOO SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **Sasuke yelled as he was glomped from every direction. People heard him from the safety of their homes and muttered "Kami will protect him" before returning back to the pamphlets that they received. Sasuke left his sword at home, he though he wouldn't need it.

He was wrong, and he was paying for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto was in the middle of putting a pillow on the couch as he prepared for bed before Yugao walked in and scoffed. "Naruto-kun… What are you doing? You're not going to sleep on the couch!" She ended her sentence with a pout. Naruto then looked down as if he died a little bit inside. "Oh… I'm sorry Yugao-chan." He then put the pillow down onto the ground along with a blanket and slept on the ground. Yugao gasped as she saw him do this, her eyes began to release tears and knelt down next to Naruto. _'Idiot! I should have known it was too good to be true! It's a miracle if somebody actually let me stay at their house; I should have known that the ground was the only place where I belong!' _Naruto scolded himself as he buried his face on the pillow. Yugao was crying as she sat next to him, _'That's not what I meant Naruto-kun! I'm sorry!' _She was about to speak to Naruto but she got stopped by a huge scream.

"**NOOOOO SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **Naruto and Yugao both got up and looked at the window. _'That voice! It's Sasuke!' _Naruto thought as he ran outside, completely ignoring Yugao's attempts to make him stop. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and gasped as he saw him. He was in the middle of a tug-of-war game, with Sasuke being the rope! All the kunoichi were pulling at Sasuke and Naruto swore he heard skin getting ripped off. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM" Naruto yelled which got the attention of the kunoichi. They dropped Sasuke and evil eyes stared at Naruto. The temperature dropped by several degrees, as the group of ninja began to close up on Naruto. The blonde began to move his hands into seals "**Kage no Bunshin Jutsu!"** Suddenly there was three Naruto's rushing at the kunoichi while the real one carried Sasuke away from the mob.

Sasuke was torn up and had scratches and bruises all over his chest. All he remembered was Naruto saving him from the ninjas. "T-Thank You Naruto…" He said before he passed out. Naruto chuckled as he headed towards the Uchiha district. He placed Sasuke on one of the bedrooms and then went back to Yugao. His clones had been destroyed and all the memories came back at him. His nose began to bleed… A lot.

Naruto made it back to Yugao's apartment with a _very_ bloody shirt, Yugao was worried but Naruto made her disregard the shirt. Before Naruto could get back onto the ground, Yugao had tossed him onto her bed and told him to stay there or she would let the kunoichi get him. She lied obviously, but Naruto didn't know that. He stayed on the bed, his back was to Yugao and she didn't like that. Naruto had fallen asleep several minutes after he got forced on the bed and was having a nice dream about ramen, specifically ramen getting eaten by Naruto and his new friends; Haku, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao. Ayame was cooking the ramen while they all talked about how much they loved ramen. It was the best dream he ever had and wouldn't let it end soon. Yugao had devised a plan to get Naruto to turn over. She would get the covers he was using and pull them tight for him to turn his direction. When she did it, it worked, FAR better than she would have ever expected. When he turned, his hand had gotten flung towards her and his index finger landed in her mouth. Yugao was WAY too excited to notice that Naruto was asleep and believed that he did it on purpose.

Yugao began suckling on his finger as she eyed his expression she blushed furiously. He looked EXTREMELY happy and he began to drool with his eyes closed. She didn't stop suckling on his finger and was actually really happy. _'Maybe this is it! Maybe now he likes me more than that pink haired bitch!' _She thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>In Naruto's dream<strong>

Naruto was still at Ichiraku's, eating his favorite food with his friends. He loved the feeling of being with friends and ramen made it better. He was currently checking the temperature of the brand new ramen that Ayame delivered him. He had made the dreaded mistake of eating his ramen when it was still boiling hot, he still loved it, but his face didn't. He dipped his index finger into the ramen and then put it on his mouth; still too hot. He was sucking on his finger for it to cool down but couldn't take it out anymore. His finger wouldn't budge no matter how many times he moved it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yugao<strong>

Yugao was in heaven, Naruto began to move his finger and tried to move it away but her tongue didn't let him. His finger began to explore her mouth, basically massaging her tongue, which Yugao thought was impossible, but loved the feeling. She had begun to caress his hand before falling asleep with his finger still in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning<strong>

Naruto awoke from possibly the best dream he had ever gotten, regardless that his index finger stayed in his mouth through most of it. He yawned but realized something strange, his finger was wet and Yugao was reaching for something that was there before. His mind put the two thoughts together and he began to hyperventilate. Naruto had seen Yugao mad, but that was when he was smaller. He couldn't forget the faces of the people who began to beat him up after she was done with them. Naruto was about to jump out of bed, but a lone hand found his collar and a sigh of relief came from the still sleeping Yugao as she reeled in Naruto into her grasp. Her hands searched desperately for his and when she found one she dragged it over to her face and opened her mouth for some reason. Naruto was shocked and really embarrassed on his position. Yugao had grabbed Naruto's right hand with her left, which meant Naruto was twisted with his right arm under his body while his left arm was underneath Yugao. _'Yugao-chan sure is grabby when she's asleep' _Naruto thought as he sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi<strong>

"Again! We will not stop until you fully get this, understand?" Kakashi said sternly. Hibari (**A/N: Thank you granasaber master for giving me the name idea)** had been training with Kakashi since he got released from the hospital and had gotten two thirds of the Chidori almost complete. Kakashi had given the bird a name, and he named it after one of the characters of Icha. (**A/N: I had to have a reason for his name) **Hibari was amazing; he finished several steps of the chidori that took Kakashi weeks to learn. _'This bird… Is going to be legendary one day…' _Kakashi thought as he saw Hibari glow with chakra that turned into electricity.

'_I'll get my revenge, so soon I can taste it' _Hibari thought evilly as he pictured Sasuke dying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank You guys for reviewing! Honestly, I don't think my writing style is that funny, but you guys proved me wrong! I love the fact that all the reviews I've gotten are all compliments! Thanks again granasaber master for giving me a name. I also want to announce that I am going to add a fem Kyuubi just because many people are asking for her. This chapter I had a tough time with either allowing Anko or Yugao so that's why I took a while later. For those who are wondering when Mei and Yugito are gonna be introduced, don't worry, they'll appear soon. I am currently working on another story and I'll upload it sometime next week. Well thank you for reading and please R&R!**

**-TheRedGhillie**


	6. Jealousy and Suspicion Go along Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was morning in Konoha, the birds were chirping, people began to bustle out into the streets, everything was calm. Except for Naruto of course, he was terrified with his little situation. Yugao was still asleep while holding his hand dangerously close to her chest, and her constant muttering and twisting did not help Naruto. He knew how Yugao was when she was mad, and she also <strong>hated<strong> perverts with a passion and in Naruto's predicament, he looked like a huge pervert. With all of Yugao's twists and turns, he ended up with his right hand over her shoulder near her face while his left hand was still underneath her, **dangerously **close to her bottom. Naruto's torso was touching her back while he made sure his lower half was as far away as possible. Naruto could almost cry when he thought of the beatings he would receive when Yugao would wake up. Naruto needed a plan, he knew she would wake up soon, and he knew she would kill him if he didn't move. Naruto began to think of a way out of his predicament _'that's good; all I need is some sort of pulley system and a block of cheese…' _Naruto thought anxiously as his plan made complete sense and in no way could possibly fail. Naruto was proud of his thinking and decided to activate the plan now... That is until Yugao let go of his hand and turned around, facing him.

Naruto froze… Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Yugao was still asleep and was about a centimeter away from Naruto's face. Naruto still had his hand over her; he dare not move. Naruto slowly began to rise from his lying down position into a crouching one, he couldn't move while his hand was still underneath her body. He was going to wing it; raise her up and run away as fast as he could. Naruto inched his hand away from her bottom and slowly started to raise her upwards. Naruto was concentrating too hard to notice the small smirk on her face as he lifted her. _'You won't get away from me THAT easily Naruto-kun, you have to work if you want to leave…' _Yugao thought evilly. Naruto was just about to free his hand until the worst possible thing could've happened to him; she rolled into his grasp and grabbed his stomach and snuggled her head around his chest. Naruto's mouth was hanging as he screamed inside _'K-Kami-sama? Do you hate me?-! Do you like seeing me get hurt?-! __**DOES THIS AMUSE YOU?-!' **_Naruto was on the verge of tears as he stared at the sky and believed that it was going to be the last time he will ever see it.

Yugao was cheering inside as her plan had worked to perfection as she was now being held with his arms, it was somewhat against his will, but she didn't care. Naruto began to think until he said and thought at the same time "Fuck it!" Yugao blushed deeply and almost gasped at his sudden reaction. Too many thoughts were crossing her mind. _'A-Already?-! I don't believe it!' _She thought as she began to blush and felt a trickle of blood slip out of her nose. Naruto decided he wanted to live another day and his plan B came into effect. He rolled forward with Yugao, mid-roll he relaxed his arms which dropped her gently on the bed and he jumped away out of the opened window. _'H-How the?-!' _Yugao thought as she got up from her position and saw Naruto running on the rooftops of buildings. _'He's just shy about what happened I bet…' _She thought as she began to dress herself.

Naruto was running at top speed before feeling hunger come at him strongly; He hadn't eaten in what seemed like days and changed his course towards Ichiraku's. He jumped down towards the floor and began to walk; he would've fainted if he even ran several more feet. He was trudging through the city until he heard someone call his name, worst of all; it was a voice that sent chills down his back. He turned around and his fear turned out to be true. It was Anko and she was running towards him with a weird smile. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'll buy." She said with a smirk. Naruto began to shake his head as he held his hands in front of him as he said nervously "N-No thank you, I'm not really hungry…" His stomach began to growl loudly which made several people look around at what caused the noise. Naruto hung his head in defeat while Anko laughed a little as she began to run her fingers in his head. "Come on brat, let's get some dango!" She said as she licked her lips. Naruto didn't like dango that much but he knew that look; Mouth-watering, stars in the eyes, sweat from anticipation for the food they loved, he wouldn't dare say anything about her favorite food as he knew how it felt for that to happen. "Yea sure, sounds good. You lead the way." Naruto said as he gave her one of his legendary foxy smiles.

Anko nodded as she began to walk forward. _'The brat's OK, I do not see why Yugao would like him so much. I might as well get to "know" him.' _Anko thought as they finally arrived at one of her favorite restaurants in Konoha. "Well, here we are!" She said happily as she and Naruto eyed a stand that looked surprisingly like Ichiraku's. _'Hmm… Familiar.' _Naruto thought as he sat down on one of the stools next to Anko. "Ah welcome back Anko, who's your friend here?" Said a lady in her fifties as she pointed a finger at Naruto, "Don't worry about it granny! Emaya-kun you make the usual!" Anko said as a boy who looked like he was 19 came outside of the kitchen. "Sure thing Anko-neechan" Said Emaya as he went back inside. '_This is kind of weird…'_ Naruto thought as he saw Emaya. Naruto shrugged the feeling away and began to chat with Anko. They were having a heated debate that would shatter the hearts and minds of those weaker than them. **"Listen here brat! There is no way in hell that dango would ever lose to ramen! Its food sent from Kami herself!" **Anko yelled out angrily as Naruto shook his head slowly with a small smirk. **"Poor, poor, delusional Anko… Ramen is the best food ever created and will never be beaten. And I agree dango ****was**** sent from Kami; she couldn't stand the smell and taste of it up at heaven and decided to punish us for it!" **Naruto finished with a victorious smile as Anko gasped at how **hardcore** Naruto was.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke jumped out of his bed when he felt something off in the distance. "**SOMEBODY IS USING KAMI'S NAME IN VEIN!" **Sasuke yelled out in a terrified tone as he tucked his weapon into his holster he then began to run towards the weird feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Naruto<strong>

"Ahem…" The old lady interrupted as she looked at Naruto with an angry glare. Naruto gulped and sweat dropped at her expression. Emaya was glowing with anger as he heard the food he helped his mother with everyday get insulted like that. He went up to the blonde boy and raised a fist that was white with power and was about to strike the boy down until a hand stopped his fist and began to crush it. "**Emaya… We meet again…" **A voice growled with pure hatred. Emaya chuckled evilly "**So we have… Nice to see you again… Ayame." **They both looked at each other with intense anger. Naruto and Anko were confused, they were kidding around with each other with the insults and now this happened. There was another stare down going across the stand **"Teuchi…" **The old lady growled as she looked at her long-time rival. **"Hag…" **Teuchi replied with the same amount of hatred in his voice. The tension was high and all four of the proud restaurant owners/workers yelled out "**WE SHALL HAVE A CONTEST TO PROVE OURS IS BETTER!"** Ayame and Teuchi both grabbed Naruto and sat him down on one end of a picnic table while Emaya and his mother grabbed Anko and sat her in front of Naruto.

They were about to protest until they smelled their favorite food cooking. They forgot about everything that was happening and just wanted to eat. "You will **not stop eating, understand?-!" **Both of them heard as their plates were soon covered with food. No questions asked they began to eat plate upon plate of ramen (Naruto) and dango (Anko). Bowls after bowls were being emptied while plates after plates were emptied also. Anko and Naruto were in absolute bliss, they didn't stop eating and the food won't stop coming as they inhaled it all with gusto. _'If Anko can make this happen then I don't care for the weird vibe she gives off! She's freaking awesome!' _Naruto thought happily as he ate his 48th bowl of ramen. _'This boy must be a gift of good luck or something! Yugao, you better watch out! If he can make this happen, then our deals off! __**He's mine!**__'_ Anko thought as she ate her 356th stick of dango (**A/N: Dango is pretty small compared to ramen so yea, don't think Naruto is getting beat here.) **Naruto had huge mountain of bowls while Anko had a humongous pile of sticks and Teuchi and Ayame hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Emaya and his mother were the same way as well. People had begun to gather around them and began to look at the contest; they completely forgot that both Anko and Naruto were the most hated ninja in the village.

Over an hour has passed and they had not stopped for anything. There were several hundred people looking at the eating ninjas. Among those people were Kurenai, Hana, Sakura, and Yugao. They were amazed at the site of bowls and sticks and yelled out simultaneously "**Go Naruto-kun! Beat her ass! You can do it!" **The women, except for Sakura, stopped and looked at each other. Their eyes steeled when they saw each other and hateful thoughts pour into their heads. ESPECIALLY for Hana; her hatred of Kurenai was strong after she heard what Naruto said. All of the killing intent made several adults ran away from them while several birds dropped dead from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi and Hibari<strong>

Hibari gasped as he evaded a kick from Kakashi _'My kind… Something happened to my species!' _Hibari thought before he began to speed off towards the city. "Hey, where do you think you're going?-! W e aren't done yet!" Kakashi screamed as he followed Hibari towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto and Anko were still eating happily while Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana stared at each other with hatred, well to be fair, only Hana and Kurenai were doing that while Yugao gave death glares at Sakura. Sakura felt the sting of her eyes on her back and turned to see Yugao giving her the most hateful look she has ever received. "What's with you?-! Why are you looking at me like that?-!" Sakura said angrily. Yugao scowled as she said "You don't know what _luxury_ you have until its gone **Pinky; **Remember that he won't be there for you for much longer." Yugao began to walk and all Sakura could say was "What the hell are you talking about?" angrily. Yugao flinched and turned around and came face to face with the pinkette. "You don't even know what it's like for him to not even notice you huh? Get used to it now, all this time he's liked you even after you torture him. Don't worry, he won't bother you again. **He's mine." **Yugao ended with a demonic tone. "**WHAT WAS THAT?-!" **Both Kurenai and Hana yelled at the same time and jumped at Yugao who was startled by their voices. Sakura just stood there and took in what the purple haired lady had said to her. _'Is this like with Ayame and Kurenai and Hana?-! Just what the hell are you doing Naruto?-!' _Sakura thought before a deep voice was heard.

"**What are you people doing?-! Don't EVER use Kami's name in vein!**" Sasuke said and then began to say a longwinded speech on how Kami should be praised and how it helps with life, and how "Differences should be overlooked and combined to make harmony!" When Sasuke said that Ayame, Emaya, Teuchi and the old lady began to tear up and they began to shake hands. "We should combine our restaurants to make this unnecessary fighting stop!" Teuchi said with tears in his eyes. They all agreed and began talking about business opportunities while they walked away. "Hey where are you guys going?-!" Anko and Naruto said in agony as they ran out of food. Both of them sighed as they got up and patted their bellies as they walked away together chatting things up. Sasuke was getting the crowd all riled up as he continued his speech without losing a beat. He was actually glad he was spreading the good news about Kami.

Sasuke heard the noise of birds and immediately pulled out **Tenshi no yōna taifū **and aimed it at the noise. Sasuke gaped as he saw the same little bird from the day before and he said "So…We meet again…" Hibari was already charging up the chidori and speeding towards Sasuke. "Hibari, don't do it!" Kakashi ran after him. Sasuke began channeling his chakra into his wooden blade and it began to glow bright white. People began to run away as they saw impending disaster as the two combatants closed in on each other. "**DIE!" **Sasuke yelled as he swung his chakra filled blade towards Hibari. The two fighters were about to contact each other until Kakashi intervened by catching Hibari and kicking Sasuke's sword away. "I don't know why you two hate each other, but I want this to stop. Both of you will be working on the same team so calm it down. **UNDERSTOOD?**" Kakashi said seriously. Hibari just flew away without saying anything, _'I don't promise anything.'_ He thought as he headed for Kakashi's house. Sasuke said "Fine, I understand." That shocked Kakashi, he would have normally said something hateful but not now.

Kurenai was exhausted and so was her opponent. Hana was furious. "Listen red eyed skank! Get Naruto-kun away from your genjutsu. He's **mine**!" She screamed. Kurenai flinched but replied back "You must be crazy! He would never like someone like you!" She slapped Hana with the back of her hand. Yugao was tied up with rope and her mouth was taped up. She quickly untied herself thanks to her Anbu knowledge. She then realized that Naruto had left the area. "Where did Naruto-kun go?" She asked worriedly. Realization hit them like a brick wall. "**HE'S WITH ANKO!**" They all said as they ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Along the borders of Fire Country<strong>

'_Why does Konoha have to be so far away? Screw__Kiri! They can't stand people like me. I know Konoha appreciates bloodlines; maybe they'll let me stay. Maybe…' _A red headed girl thought as she ran towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>With Anko and Naruto<strong>

Both ninjas had made their way onto a training field by a lake as they began to talk. "Wow Anko-chan, I didn't expect for someone like you to be able eat that much food! You were amazing!" Naruto said as he began skipping rocks across the water's surface. Anko would have blushed at the added suffix, but managed to keep it concealed as she replied nicely "Thanks brat. You were pretty good as well. That was a lot of ramen though, how do you manage to keep in shape?"Anko lifted his shirt and began to feel it. She was surprised on how well toned his body was and she began to explore his body. "Anko-chan! What are you doing?-!" Naruto said as he laughed from her touch. Anko was truly interested in the boy, she liked him but she had to know if he would accept her. "Naruto-kun, I need to say something." She said as she got up and closed her hands. Naruto knew she was being serious so he paid attention. "Several years ago, I left Konoha with my sensei… He was a traitor and I didn't even know. To make a horrible story short, he marked me with this curse mark. People hate me because I would defend him back then. I just need to know if you're comfortable with me when you know about this." She ended with a sad look. Naruto got up and did something he had learned over the past couple of days: Hugs can't make problems go away, but they can sure make you feel better. He hugged her and said "I have already met the real Anko; Smart, brash, competitive and nice. Not some horrible monster. I can't help what happened in the past and I will certainly not judge you because of what you have. You must know already of the Kyubi sealed inside me, and yet you still talk to me like I'm an ordinary person. I know how it feels to be hated for something you can't help." Naruto spoke as he released the hug, only for her to embrace him deeper. Anko almost had tears in her eyes as she held the boy in her hands. _'He doesn't care for the curse mark! Sorry Yugao, but I will not let you have him!' _Anko thought with extreme happiness as Naruto grinned. He had helped his new friend into feeling better and he felt great.

Yugao, Hana, and Kurenai had arrived at the training field to see Anko hugging the blonde and they felt all their hope die down inside. Whenever Anko has her eyes on a guy, she gets him. Before they left, however, Naruto spoke out "Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan, what are you guys doing here?" Anko wanted to slap her forehead as she saw the other kunoichi's face lit up when they heard their names. She shrugged it off as she thought _'Competition makes things like these so much fun.' _

Naruto and his new friends began to talk; well they **individually **talked to him, until the night was brought upon them. They said they had to go home and looked at Naruto as if they were expecting something. After 3 awkward minutes of just standing there waiting, Naruto said "Let me walk you ladies back!" All of the girls sighed as they were about to leave until they heard 4 *poofs*, they looked and saw 5 Naruto's standing there. "Clones, get my friends to their home safely, got it?" Naruto said and got a "You know it, Boss!" from them. The girls deadpanned and were going to say something but Naruto spoke first "I'm sorry girls; I need to think right now." Naruto said in an almost whispered voice. When he had spoken he didn't turn from his position; he was perched on a rock as he viewed the full moon over him. The way Naruto looked wanted to make the girls to scream with glee as they saw him in a romantic light. The clones coughed and the ladies began to walk away as the real Naruto began to get into a deep trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Around Midnight<strong>

Naruto was still looking at the moon, his clones had safely led his friends' back home hours ago, and he felt something inside his body he hadn't felt since the incident at the bridge. Naruto felt a small amount of pain in his forehead increase into something much more painful. Before he could scream with pain he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes and realized he was in what seemed like a large sewer system. He began to walk around aimlessly until he saw a huge gate with a paper on it. Naruto approached the gate and began to feel immense power emanating from it. What he saw was something completely different. It was a woman behind the bars. She had long red hair that reached her waist with incredible ruby eyes that surpassed Kurenai's by a long shot. She wasn't wearing any clothes but her hair had covered most of her what-not and had very tanned skin. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight of the woman in front of him. She grabbed on to the bars but released them when smoke arose from her hands. "**Why, hello Naruto… It's about time we get to meet face to face don't you think?" **She spoke out with the most angelic voice Naruto had ever heard. Naruto's trance was broken as he saw tails appear from behind. Naruto gaped as he saw the gate begin to **open**. "**Do not worry; I will not escape, because if I try, we both die." **She said casually as Naruto began to panic and hyperventilate. The woman approached the shocked blonde and began to hug him to soothe his nerves. Naruto began to feel safe in her arms which surprised him. He already knew that she was the Kyubi but he somehow felt comfortable.

"**My name is not Kyubi by the way… It is my title, not my name. My name is…" **She stopped and began to think of a name as she did not want to be called the name that everyone knows as a monster. She remembered one and used it **"…Kushina" **She said with a smile. Naruto looked at her before he realized something and backed off. "Put some clothes on!" He yelled as he looked away, he threw his jacket towards her and she looked at him with a confused look that turned into semi-anger. _'D-Did… He just reject me?-! __**NOBODY REJECTS ME! It's those women that he spends all his time with… I will not accept this!'**_She thought angrily as she put on his jacket. An idea popped into her head and she loved it. **"Naruto-kun… Can I ask for a favor? **_**Please?**_**" **She asked and she held out the last word as innocently as she could. Naruto bought it without thinking. "Sure, Kushina-san, what do you need?" Kushina began to smile evilly as she thought of the things she'll be able to do. Kushina began to explain a method on how she can be freed from her prison. Naruto was skeptical at first but Kushina said **"And here I thought you didn't like it when people were sad…" **She even added tears for good measure. Naruto apologized a hundred times and did what she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Mindscape<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes and began the hand signs for the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. **He made one appear and the clone used a henge and transformed into Kushina. Naruto walked up to his clone and began to channel his chakra into his clone's forehead. Naruto had pumped in a lot of chakra into the clone and then tapped her forehead with his finger. The clone went limp and fell down. A minute passed and the clone got up. She started to pop her joints and said "**It's good to be outside…" **Kushina was happy that she was outside but had a little mission. And it involved Naruto's new friends…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my longest chapter for this story so yea woo! I really like the reviews you guys keep on leaving here and I decided to get off my lazy ass and actually type a lot more. Emaya and the old lady, to my knowledge, are characters I created. Mei is coming so please bare with me, it is hard over here where I'm at. I will be working on my other story, New Found Advantage, for now then I'll work some more on this one. UNLESS I get more reviews for this story, in that case I'll work on this one more than the other one. Thank You for reading and Please Review!**

**P.s Kyubi will be a possesive and Jealous character soo... yea. SPOILER! Hahaha **

**-TheRedGhillie**


	7. Another One Like Me

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked surprised as he saw Kushina stretch her muscles until He threw his jumpsuit at her. "Put some clothes on!" Naruto said as he turned around while Kushina gaped angrily. <strong>"You dare reject me?-! YOU SHALL FEEL HELL BEYOND YOUR BIGGEST FEARS-".<strong>She stopped as she looked at Naruto's curled up form cowering with fear. Naruto was terrified beyond belief as he felt a massive amount of killing intent radiating from the naked woman behind him. Kushina realized what she had done and instantly began to comfort Naruto. As soon as she touched his shoulder he flinched and tried to run away. Kushina grabbed onto his wrist as he screamed fiercely "DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto was trying to free himself but to his dismay, Kushina held on tighter and forced a massive bear hug. _'This is it! This is where I die!' _Naruto thought as he awaited his spine to be crushed, but it never came. A hand found itself in his hair and began to move around tenderly. Naruto was confused as his eyes were wide open with fear. _'Why is she doing this?-! Does she like to make her victims relax?-!' _Naruto thought as he began to shiver with goose bumps as he heard her say **"Shh…Shh…Don't worry Naruto-kun…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to do that, ok?" **She whispered as she caressed his head lovingly. Naruto could feel the tenderly affection he was receiving from Kushina and felt loved. Love like a kid would feel from his mother. Naruto had never felt this before and couldn't understand it, she was a demon but she had given him these feelings. Naruto returned the hug as Kushina smiled and continued to caress his face. Naruto was in deep thought _'Is this how it feels to have a mother? I like this feeling… I don't want this feeling to end.' _Kushina looked at Naruto with lust filled eyes but was surprised on why she hadn't jumped on Naruto yet _**'I'll get to him right now. This feeling in my stomach, I haven't felt this before… I do not want it to end…' **_She thought kindly as she began to embrace Naruto even more. **"Naruto-kun, have you ever felt this way before?" **She asked as she broke the hug but made sure Naruto stayed close by. "No… I have not Kushina-sama…" Naruto answered. _**'Sama? What's with that?" **_Kushina thought as she stared at him with confusion.

Naruto was feeling strange, this woman who he had just met, made him feel loved for the first time in his life. She was a demon, not just any other demon, but the one that had made his life a living hell. He wasn't mad at her, he felt a strong connection with her and felt obliged into making her feel happy. Kushina liked her vassal, more than she thought possible. She then remembered her little mission. **"Naruto-kun… H-How do you feel about your new…friends?" **She stuttered as she was worried about the answer she would get from him. Naruto looked at her with a strange look on his face as he said slowly "W-Well… They have become my friends so quickly and I know they became part of my special people; I'll always be there for them, even if they hate me…" Kushina looked surprised and got a sudden appearance of sadness. **"A-And what about me, how do you feel towards me?" **Naruto gulped and sighed as he looked at the floor. "Y-You made my life horrible from the beginning… You are the reason everyone hates me…" Kushina wanted to dispel the jutsu and re-enter his mindscape again but Naruto continued to talk "I know if it wasn't because of you, I would be dead by now when I was fighting Haku… You also didn't ask for what happened to you and I can't possibly hate someone for something like that… You… for some reason make me feel happy to be alive, like I have a purpose." Naruto looked downwards as he realized what he had said. In fact he wasn't even sure why he had even said it. He knew it wasn't a lie but he wouldn't have said it like that. Kushina smiled as she realized she had some control over him, barely enough to say what he truly felt but it was something. She felt the need to protect him and felt as if it had something to do with her past vassal.

Kushina smirked as she grabbed on to his cheeks and began to play with them. Naruto believed this was how it felt to have a mother; protecting, heart-felt moments and loving tenderness. Kushina pulled Naruto into a tight hug once again as she shizuned into Naruto's apartment. Naruto already knew what had happened and was about to ask how she knew how to do that but remembered the fact that being the most powerful demon must mean for something. Naruto wanted to talk to her some more but she put him to bed as she lied next to him. **"You need your rest Naruto-kun. Now go to sleep." **Kushina said happily as she looked at Naruto nodding as he closed his eyes. _'__**What the hell am I doing?-! This isn't how I act! What the fuck is going on?-!' **_Kushina thought as she sat up and began to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Kyubi (**A/N: In the mindscape she'll be referred to as Kyubi while on the outside she'll be known as Kushina)** walked towards her previous jail cell and shuddered when she remembered how lonely it was in there. She was going to turn around but she heard a voice. The voice was one of a woman; a woman who Kyubi remembered faintly. "Kyubi what do you think you're doing with my son?-!" _'Fuck' _Kyubi thought as she heard and realized who it was. **"Oh Kushina, long time no see! What are you up to?" **Kyubi said as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Don't play innocent with me! I know what you're thinking! I won't allow it you hear me?-!" Kushina yelled angrily as she grasped the bars with fury. Kyubi smirked as she remembered that she was the most powerful demon of them all. **"Oh? And how are you planning to stop me?" **Kyubi said as she had an evil smile. Kushina Became infuriated and began to yell out curses that made the bars begin to steam from the heat. Kyubi made some hand seals and held them towards Kushina. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL KILL YOU" Kushina screamed out before she disappeared deeper into the jail cell. **"Poor woman, nothing or no one will stop me from my goal. Kukukuku…" **Kyubi said as she began to return back into the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Mindscape<strong>

Kushina looked at the sleeping Naruto as she got on the small bed with him. She licked her lips as she approached his face and was prepping her lips for a deep kiss until there was a knock on the door. Kushina gasped as Naruto opened his eyes and faced her. Naruto was staring at her with a strange look and asked "Kushina-san? What are you doing?" Kushina backed off and went to a corner in a fetal position **"S-San?" **This got Naruto's attention as he walked next to her and grabbed on to her shoulder. "Kushina…chan?" Naruto asked while thinking what he did wrong. He remembered the incident with Ayame and realized that saying "san" to somebody must be a true insult. Kushina perked up when she heard the different suffix and turned to Naruto with a twinkle in her eyes. Naruto sighed happily as he knew she was better now and turned his attention towards the door and began to walk towards it and whispered "Kushina hide quickly!" Kushina made several hand seals and she melted into the shadows. Naruto opened the door and immediately got grabbed by a pair of hands before they both vanished from the small room. **"NARUTO!" **Kushina yelled as she began to run outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the woods<strong>

"I will NOT ask you again kid! Are you a Jinchuriki or NOT?-! ANSWER ME!" A woman yelled as she punched Naruto continuously. Naruto had a sack covering his face and couldn't see his attacker as she punched his torso and face. "Who are you?-! What do you want?-!" Naruto yelled in-between punches. The bag on Naruto's face was removed and his eyes were momentarily blinded from the bright light above him. When he got his vision back he saw a woman in her early twenties. She had blond hair and her outfit was all black except for her purple finger-less gloves. He sensed something strange coming from the woman in front of him and asked "Y-You have one also?" The lady smirked as she approached the boy in front of her and said smugly "That wasn't so hard right?" She looked some-what happy until her face turned dead serious. "I know you also have a demon. I can sense a weak connection between you and your own demon. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?-! TELL ME **NOW!" **She began quietly but ended up yelling at the end. Naruto popped his neck joints and exhaled as he began to explain how he did it. "…And that's how I did it, happy?" Naruto finished his explanation. The lady looked at Naruto with a skeptical look and untied him. "Show me." She said with a dark tone. "My demon is already in a clones body, I don't think it would work- *Urk!*" Naruto replied but got stopped as the lady put a grasp on his throat. "LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't tell me…" She said coldly.

Kushina followed Naruto through the connection they both held and spotted a small building with a light turned on. She listened closely and heard Naruto's voice. She sensed something, someone-no, a demon. She knew this demon and made a plan. Naruto was being choked to death and without Kushina inside of him he didn't have enough power to do anything about it. Naruto looked at his attacker and realization struck him. _'SHE'S THE WOMAN FROM MY DREAM SEVERAL DAYS AGO!' _He thought as she threw him across the small room. Naruto broke a small wooden table as he fell and used this opportunity to run for his life. He wasn't afraid of the woman until he remembered his nightmare and was now afraid of this woman by a huge amount. He made about 20 shadow clones to be cannon fodder as she began to destroy them all in small groups. The real Naruto smashed the door open with a flying tackle and ran as fast as he could back to the village until he thought _'This lady… She's just like me or worse… I don't know her past and she's just trying to get her demon as far away as possible… I need to help her…' _Naruto said as he turned around to face her. She was breaking tree branches with every single leap she took, she looked feral beyond belief and it seemed as the killing intent around her made several trees ice cold. _'…On SECOND thought… I prefer living…' _Naruto thought as he continued to run but his conscious stopped him. _'That's no way to treat someone who shares your burden as well… I-I'm going to help…' _Naruto once again thought as he turned towards her and set a defensive position.

Kushina saw this and knew what to do. Her fist began to glow with red chakra as she jumped towards Naruto. Naruto stared as he saw the lady closing in on him; he sighed and began to charge also. He thought if he rushed her also, she will back down.

She didn't.

Naruto was tackled several yards and ended up underneath her as she raised a chakra-induced fist and was about to strike down on him but something stopped her. Naruto was looking at death as he saw the fist about to strike him. He closed his eyes and waited for death's embrace but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see red strands of hair semi-covering his eyes and knew who it was instantly. "…Kushina-chan…" He whispered gratefully until Kushina dropped a chakra powered fist into his gust. Naruto gasped as he lost his breath and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Naruto brushed himself off as he stood up in the all-familiar sewer that he knew well. Naruto looked around him and spotted his attacker several feet away from him. "YOU!" They both yelled at each other; although for different reasons, anger (her) and shock (him). Naruto began to back up until a comforting hand rested on his shoulders. He looked and saw that it was indeed Kushina and felt a lot safer. **"Why do you attack my vassal, mortal?" **She spoke angrily as the stranger backed up and bowed slightly. "I-I would like to have the same ability that your vassal has against you…" She said with a terrified voice. Kyubi smirked and almost laughed but managed to keep her icy stare. **"And what would that be huh?" **She said as she picked up Naruto with one finger and began play with his hair childishly that made Naruto coo like a toddler. This action made the blonde woman sweat-drop and instantly said "That's exactly what I'm talking about! How do you have that relationship with her?-!" She pointed that out to Naruto with a serious tone. She continued however "My demon and I have worked together well and have good teamwork, but every once in a while he tries to corrupt my mind with evil intentions… All of my life, I've resisted the corruption through sheer willpower, but now… It's starting to make sense- the **corruption** is making **sense**! I need a way to get him into friendly terms… Like you two!" She said sadly. Naruto understood somewhat what she was talking about and wanted to help her, regardless of the brutal past they had, which was like 15 minutes at the most. Kyubi saw the look on Naruto's face and she knew he wanted to help. She was afraid of this and spoke quickly **"That sounds like your problem. I would say 'sorry'** **but I honestly don't care. Your demon is weak and shouldn't bother you unless you actually succumb into his will. Besides you hurt my vassal, and I can't say I'll **_**ever **_**allow that. Do you understand?" **This left both Naruto and the blonde woman with gaping expressions of surprise. They knew they couldn't argue with her logic as there was no reason. She had perfect reasons on why not to help. Naruto wanted to help the stranger and decided not to beat around the bush. "Kushina-_chan, _why can't you help umm…? What's your name?" He asked her, to which she replied "Yugito Nii, but I prefer if people call me Yugito only." Naruto nodded and said "As I was saying, Kushina-_chan_, why can't you help Yugito-chan with her problem?" _"Yugito…Chan?" _Both Yugito and Kyubi thought surprised as Naruto continued "You ARE the most _powerful _and most _beautiful _demon in all existence… I'm positive that you can do something…_Please?_" He said with the most innocent look on his face as he began to compliment Kyubi. Kyubi was blushing furiously as he stretched the suffix and the compliments changed her mind completely. _'This kid is good…' _Yugito thought as she knew what he was doing. Yugito blushed also when Naruto added the suffix but nobody could tell under the darkness of the sewer.

"**Of course Naruto-**_**kun**_**, this won't be a problem for me at all! But you owe me, **_**both **_**of you." **She said happily like a school girl as she began to get appraised with a childish smile from Naruto. She had no idea she was being played as Naruto thought _'I can't believe that worked! I shouldn't tell her that I did that, the sad thing is though, she'll probably be proud of me…' _Naruto thought as he held in the sweat. **"Hold still mortal, this will hurt… a lot." **Kyubi said as she began to make several hand seals. 4 pillars appeared from the ground and a barrier formed around Yugito. The barrier turned completely black and began to shrank at a fast pace. "K-Kushina-chan, is she going to be all right?" Naruto asked as he saw the weird transformation going in front of him. Kushina smiled sweetly as she walked behind Naruto and hopped on his back; like a piggy back ride. She crossed her arms around his neck and laid them underneath his head. **"Hmm… Maybe, I'm not certain…" **She whispered into his ears. Naruto became flustered as he felt her body's voluptuous curves touch his back and asked "K-Kushina-chan what are you doing?-!" Kyubi simply leaned in even closer and snuggled her head into his shoulders as she whispered, almost moaned, **"It's the favor that you owe me Naruto-**_**kun**_**… From now on, you'll carry me like this. **_**Where ever **_**you go… Understand?" **She said happily as she made herself comfortable. Naruto had his eyes wide open with shock as he realized how strange he will look with a woman of her caliber clinging on to him all day, every day. "How will I explain this to the village?-!" Naruto yelled as he tried not to stutter as Kyubi rubbed her fingers sensually around his neck.** "Not my problem Naruto-kun…" **Kyubi responded _'What did I agree to?' _Naruto thought as she continued to move her fingers.

Yugito was in the middle of the barrier and saw her demon; his form began to shrink and seemed to fade away. She felt all the pressure being removed from her shoulders but knew that he was still there. The difference was that she didn't feel controlled. It had worked; she was free of her burden's corruption! The barrier removed itself and only showed Yugito on the floor. She wasn't moving but she was breathing heavily. Naruto rushed at Yugito and crouched next to her. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her with deep worry. Naruto had met another person like him, one who probably understood his situation with the village's attitude with him. He felt a bond form between each other with their qualities. They both have demons in them… and blonde hair. Seriously, Naruto liked the fact of having another blonde person in the village. Besides Ino and her clan, there were no other blondes in Konoha that he knew of, and this made him feel glad also.

Kyubi noticed how worried Naruto was for the sad excuse of a woman that was underneath them and decided to get his attention away from that woman. **"Naruto-kun, she'll be fine soon. Stop worrying about her…" **She said as she hit her heels on his sides like a horse. Her heels didn't have spurs or anything, but she hit him rather hard. Naruto bend his legs with pain as he arched his back and yelled "NYAHHH!" and began to buck as if trying to get her back while he sped off deeper into the sewer on all fours. Kyubi was having the time of her immortal life as she tried desperately to keep her balance. She was laughing happily, and that made her think. She would always laugh with sarcasm or when she is about to kill someone or be deceitful. Never because someone **made **her laugh, something Naruto managed to do. She smiled as she began to adore Naruto even more for everything he does. Naruto stopped bucking after 10 minutes after the pain had somewhat subsided and heard cute, almost adorable laughter coming from Kyubi. He liked the sound of her laughter and felt even happier as he realized that he caused the humor. He stood up and began to wander through the sewer as Kyubi talked to him about random things and he joyfully asked her things also, that is until they met up with a slightly weaken Yugito who waved at them. Naruto walked faster towards her and said with a tender tone "Hey, how are you feeling Yugito-chan?" This got both of the women's attention as they heard the suffix _'There it is again!' _They both thought as Yugito tensed up and Kyubi closed her hand while she was playing with his hair. Yugito blushed and put her index finger alongside her right cheek as she removed her gaze away from Naruto and looked at the floor. Kyubi just scowled as she saw the blush that appeared on Yugito. Yugito tried to hide her blush as she bowed to Naruto and Kyubi and said "Thank you Naruto for this… I'm really sorry that I did all of that to you…" She looked as if ready to cry as she realized that even after everything she did to him, he helped out as if they knew each other for years now. She remembered how he manipulated his demon like that and felt something tug at her heart. She felt jealous, and she wasn't sure exactly why. She knew he was just using that way of speaking in order for Kyubi to help out. She didn't seem to like the way he said those words of endearment or the way Kyubi positioned herself on Naruto. It seemed… wrong; wrong in a way that made her feel childish as if saying "Why can't that be me?" She gritted her teeth as she was Kyubi move her fingers around his face, massaging his cheeks and she nearly snapped when she heard Naruto say "Ahh… That feels awesome Kushina-chan!" Kyubi returned the angry stare that Yugito gave off. Kyubi's stare basically barked out **"BACK OFF, THIS IS MY PROPERTY." **Yugito was going to defy the warning as she then decided to **hug** Naruto. She made it so she jerked Kyubi's legs away and made her hands grab onto his collar. Naruto was kind of used to hugs and he just thought that maybe this was an appropriate time for a hug, so he returned it. Naruto was glad that he helped this woman and hoped they remained friends. He was so caught up with the moment that he didn't notice the sheering pain on his back until the last second. He broke the hug and started to scream in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK?-! AHHHH KUSHINA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-!" Naruto yelled as he had fallen to the floor due to the pain.

Kyubi gave Yugito death glares and mouthed **"I warned you to stay away. He's mine!" **Yugito gasped on how serious she was on the threat and knew that Naruto was in pain because of her. Kyubi removed her nails from his back and proceeded to lick the blood off of her hands slowly, almost as if she was enjoying the taste. **"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I almost slipped off of you and I will not break the **_**favor **_**you owe me! Please forgive me!" **She said apologetically, but anyone who could see her face would know right away that she was lying. "It's ok Kushina-chan, I'm sorry for yelling…" Naruto said as he got back at his feet and looked at a scared Yugito staring at him. Kyubi noticed this and didn't want to escalate any further. **"We're out of here!" **She yelled in a hurry as she made several hand seals.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the Mindscape<strong>

Naruto was still lying down as he opened his eyes and saw a peaceful sky, the birds were chirping and the sun barely resembled one of the afternoon. He liked days like this; cool and calm ones. All those images left his view as he was picked up and had to stand up straight. _'Oh Kami no…' _Naruto thought sadly as he realized something. **"Time for the favor you owe me Naruto-kun!" **He heard before someone landed on his back gently. He then felt hands begin to play with his hair and felt a warm relaxing breath touch his neck. Naruto already accepted his fate and began to look around for Yugito and found her staring right at him… Or Kushina… Hard to tell. She had a streak of red underneath her nose as her fists were closed with anger. Kushina growled as she thought _**'Damn, just as I thought. She must have gained some of my personality when she entered the mindscape. We'll see how this turns out…' **_Naruto with a curious look asked "Hey Yugito-chan, are you ok?" Yugito blushed wildly and for some strange reason she began to caress his face as soon as she got close to him. She didn't know why she did it but she knew she wanted to do it. Kushina growled and began to shift her weight back which moved Naruto back, much to Yugito's misery. Naruto thought he lost his balance and thought nothing of it, but realized the tension in the area. He was confused when Yugito began to touch his face, Naruto smiled at the familiar feeling that he got from Kushina.

Naruto had thought of Yugito as someone he can relate with, their past, their hard work, and their hair. He somehow knew that she also seemed to care for him. It was a strange feeling of assurance that she cared, like a bond. Naruto was right; he just didn't know it yet. Kushina felt his feelings and asked with a hoping tone **"Hey Yugito, shouldn't you be heading back to your village?" **The question made Naruto's blood go cold as he eyed Yugito as he waited for the answer. Yugito was taken aback by the question. She expected to find her answers quickly and get back within a week or month; she didn't expect to stay at all. Kushina smiled as she knew she had asked an extremely important question. Naruto didn't want her to leave but he knew she was probably needed back home. "I… Y-Yes… I need to leave soon…" She said sadly as she glared at Kushina's victorious smile.

"**Oh, that's too bad Yugito." **Kushina said with a hint of sarcasm as she petted Naruto's head comfortingly. Yugito glared her eyes and made several hand seals. A clone appeared of her, obviously made with a tremendous amount of chakra, and began to sprint away. "My clone will make sure to explain what happened back home. I think I'll stay…" She ended with a devious smirk as she saw Kushina close her eyes with frustration. Naruto was overjoyed at hearing this but only showed it by sighing with relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am really sorry that this chapter took forever, I fell quite ill over the week and was bedridden for several days. I couldn't get the energy to type, but I did read "Freedom has a price" by Bleedndreamz. Haha I know, that story is quite old and stuff but hey it's pretty good. Which brings up a question: Is there a story about Jiraiya and Tsunade that involves jealousy, mainly Tsunade jealous that Jiraiya ends up liking someone else for a change? I don't know why, but I like that concept. Maybe an upcoming story? I don't know, just asking.**

**Anyway! This chapter mainly involves character development along with another reason for the girls to get jealous and spices up the drama. Thank you for reading, please review! I like the reviews I've been getting and the number of them! Also I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. Also once again, please review and if you like a story then recommend it to me if you want. I'll gladly read any of your guy's stories. So thank you for reading this is extremely long Authors Note.**

**-TheRedGhillie**


	8. Couldn't Come Up With A Name

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

Kushina being mad was a huge understatement; this woman had begun to infuriate her. Yugito was going to stay in Konoha **just** to be with Naruto! The gall that this puny woman held! Still, Kushina couldn't help but smirk when she accepted her as a challenge. The other women that wanted Naruto would stand no chance against a _beautiful, _aspiring, demon overlord, let alone a Jinchuriki that shared some of her personality! _'A worthy rival indeed…' _Kushina thought as she returned the jealousy/lust filled glares that were sent from Yugito.

Naruto, for the most part, was really happy that Yugito was staying; another person that was a lot like him; demon wielders, hard workers, and blondes. He never once thought on how she would manage to convince old man Hokage on how she could stay without even saying anything to him, but that was a problem for a different day.

"Yugito-chan, (Kushina's hands tighten on his back which made him flinch with pain) where are you going to stay?" Naruto spoke with concern as Kushina's head perked up.

Kushina moved her head toward his ear and began to whisper. Naruto's smile dropped downwards as Kushina continued her slow, _very_ detailed, and _very _serious plea. A trickle of blood came from Naruto's nose before exploding into a river; his faced started to change into a deep red as Kushina finished.

"**Well how about it Naruto-kun?" **She said nonchalantly as Naruto stood still for several seconds. He shook his head slowly while Kushina began to rub his shoulders. "**PLEEEAAASSSEEE?-!**" She begged like a little child. Naruto regretted making the deal with her as she continued the ministrations on his body.

Yugito could only **imagine **what Kushina told the boy she was straddling, she didn't know why but she liked the vivid imaginations she was having.

'_I didn't think someone's body could stretch at that angle! Oh Naruto!' _Yugito drooled as she continued to imagine the obscene acts that Naruto would do. If only she had known of the other girls that had their eyes on him… She snapped out of her hallucinations as she saw Naruto bickering with Kushina.

"K-Kushina-chan, what the heck is your problem?-!" Naruto said as he held his hands over his ears. Kushina smirked as she noted the red tint on his face and continued her teasing. Naruto had fallen in a slump as he heard the dirty details. Yugito saw enough and decided to step in with an "ahem".

Naruto looked up at his savior and smiled happily while Kushina scowled bitterly. Naruto got to his feet and started to walk towards Yugito slowly; not that Kushina was heavy or anything, Naruto already knew to **never **mention a woman's weight or age, the results were always painful, he had lost a huge amount of blood from Kushina's fantasy "sleepover" and could barely stand on his own. As he walked Yugito smiled sweetly and met him half way.

Naruto raised his hand and asked "What do you say Yugito-chan, Do you want to be roommates?" Yugito blinked and a blush formed on her face as she shook his hand. Perfect was the word to describe Yugito's smile that is until Kushina spoke with an acidic tone. "**Hey, what about me?-! Don't I get a say in this? I am living with you Naruto-kun; you'd think you would ask me how I felt about this…**" Kushina looked sad before shrugging and saying nonchalantly "**Eh, its fine I guess… Welcome **_**roommate**_**…**" She said bitterly as she raised her hand towards Yugito. You could make diamonds with the pressure that the hands showed.

Naruto gulped nervously as he looked at the women's hands shake with raw power. _'Kami, do you get off with making me suffer?' _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

**With Sasuke**

"Show me what you got Chouji!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged several kunai. The training field was destroyed from all the repeated strikes with his **Tenshi no yōna taifū**, along with Chouji's monstrous amount of chakra induced punches. These two ninjas became friends one day when Sasuke traveled to the Akamichi grounds to give his door-to-door speech on Kami. Chouji (**A/N: **or is it Choji?) answered the door to his compound and one speech, a lunch, and a spar later, made them friends. Sasuke wowed him with details about how Kami can change your life and how faith can get rid of your problems with ease, while Chouji listened with utmost respect on the topic.

Sasuke sure did change when Kami came into his life, he stopped brooding, he stopped acting like an avenger, and he spoke in complete sentences. Totally different than before, he had a positive outlook on life and Chouji made his day when he offered lunch. He trusted Chouji, the reason was vague. Was it because he offered food? Was it because he offered to spar? Was it because he was a secondary character in a greater scheme of things? Sasuke didn't know but what he_ did_ know was that he was reliable and would make a good comrade when handling the meeting with the Village Council later on today.

The meeting was about teaching Kami in all schools, businesses, academy's, etc. Sasuke had a petition with over 2,001 signatures that wanted it done. With Chouji as his friend, he would have the support of the Akamichi clan, along with those that are associated with said clan. Chouji wasn't a pawn in an intricate plot; he was a friend, a friend with powerful connections. A bonus, one would say.

Chouji began to pant as he looked to the sun and asked "Shouldn't we get ready for the meeting? It's going to start soon."

Sasuke nodded and began to walk towards the village "That is correct friend, lets hurry, and we don't want to be late." Sasuke spoke in between pants.

**With the Council**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you may speak your cause." An elderly woman stated gently as she waved her hand towards the center of the room. Sasuke, along with Chouji, walked towards the center and held the petition towards the Council members.

"This petition has been signed by well over 2,000 villagers; the petition is for the teaching of Kami in all areas of literature, training, and academies for upcoming ninja and civilians. My friend Chouji Akamichi and his clan have also agreed to this, which is why I urge you consider this decision." Sasuke said as he bowed slightly.

The council, well the clan heads along with the political leaders and Hokage anyway, narrowed their eyes for a moment before Sarutobi spoke out. "We'll discuss this in private, we'll return soon." With that, the council, except the civilian council, left the room hastily and began to discuss.

"We simply cannot allow this to happen. The Uchiha is getting to much support; he'll go power-hungry like all the Uchiha before him and attempt to overturn us!" Hiashi Hyuuga said calmly while the other clan heads, except for the Akamichi, nodded with agreement.

"Now, I know we cannot trust him with this much power, but my boy surely trusts him. Maybe we can just keep an eye on him?" Choza pleaded while everyone else shook their head.

"For now, I rule that we attempt to get rid of the problem- WITHOUT killing him." Sarutobi said calmly as he lit his pipe and began to puff some smoke. The others nodded until Choza spoke out.

"And how will we do this?" Everyone looked at Sarutobi with curious eyes. Sarutobi exhaled deeply and pondered. He came to a conclusion.

"We'll have to use his friends…"

**Inside The Village**

"Come on Yugao-chan! You just can't call "dibs" on him like that! He's a human being!" Anko said as she twitched from the glare that Yugao gave off.

Yugao scoffed "Since when do _you _care for men like that? Besides, I've known him for years; sure he didn't know I was there for most of his life, but still! You can't have him, he's mine!" She ended with a possessive smirk as Anko closed her hand with anger.

'_She's acting like a child!' _Anko thought as she huffed "You do realize how wrong that sounds right? Stalker, cougar, oh there's so many things to call you now…"She loved teasing her, it was a hobby that she enjoyed very much so. Yugao never really participated in the hunt to the full extent; she would just trap the victim and take the reward money if there was one.

Yugao nearly fell from her chair as she heard the last part. "W-Whatever Anko-chan, you know how I feel about him! And besides you promised you wouldn't do anything with him!" She said desperately. Anko chirped happily as she shook her head before leaving Yugao alone.

"Promise overturned…"

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto was smiling as he saw that Kushina and Yugito were getting along, sure it freaked him out that whenever they asked something the other would respond with a really big smile, which by the way, were obviously fake, but Naruto being Naruto just shrugged it off. What was strange was Kushina's behavior towards Naruto; whenever Yugito asked something to him, Kushina would place her hand on his cheek and began to run the tips of her fingers across his face sensually. Yugito's eyes would twitch with agitation and had to resort into breathing in deeply to remain calm.

"Naruto-kun… Are you ok with… her being on your back?" Yugito asked as Kushina continued the finger massage on Naruto's face. Kushina shot an angry glare that made the temperature drop by several degrees. Naruto put on his thinking face (Puts one hand on his hip while the other hand goes to his chin) and began to ponder.

'_Oh man! There isn't a right answer to this question! If I say No then Kushina-chan would get sad or even worse… __**angry**__… If I say yes then Kushina-chan would tease me about it!' _Naruto realized in his head as he began to think for an alternate option. He found one but decided not to say anything.

Yugito raised an eyebrow at his silence and shot Kushina a quick victory glance before setting her eyes on the blonde in front of her and asked "Well Naruto-kun? Are you ok with her being on your back all this time?" Naruto gulped as he felt Kushina tighten her grip on his neck.

Naruto began to sweat and decided to speak up. "I like having her on my back, she's really soothing when she's not trying to corrupt my morality with promises on "bliss", but if had a choice whether or not to carry her I'll say no. This is a favor I owe her; I told her if she could help you with your demon and, well now I'm stuck like this with her. Not that I mind of course…" He finished with a nervous laugh as he noticed Kushina's death grip loosen somewhat.

Kushina and Yugito were confused, which was Naruto's plan in the first place, he didn't mind but he didn't want to? _'__**Should I be mad or happy?**__' _Kushina pondered while Yugito just sighed as her plan was ruined thanks to Naruto's quick thinking.

Naruto smirked as he began to walk to the village. The sun was setting which confused him deeply. _'How can it be this late already? How long was I abducted?-!' _He led the way to his apartment while Kushina and Yugito were having a stare down that almost screamed out **"I'M THE ALPHA WOMAN, YOU BACK OFF!" **

Naruto opened the door and realized one problem, there's only one bed… 3 people can't fit in a bed… While Naruto thought of other ways to sleep, Kushina and Yugito were thinking on something else. Yugito blushed as her mind took off into Imagination World as she began thinking all the possibilities that could happen on the small bed. Kushina began to hug Naruto's back and made sure that her breasts would make themselves known to the blonde one. Naruto felt Kushina and blushed heavily.

For almost a second Naruto thought mechanically _'Share the bed with Kushina-chan! Don't even think about it! It'll be heaven!' _Naruto shook his head as if to get rid of the thought that went through his head, something that got Kushina surprised.

'_**How the-?-! He didn't fall for it?-! Is my control really that bad now?-!' **_Kushina thought as Naruto made several clones and sent them outside. A few awkward minutes passed until the clones returned with a mattress and some blankets. They put the mattress on the floor and dispelled themselves.

"There you go! Problem solved for everyone!" Naruto said as he pointed to the mattress. Kushina and Yugito sweat dropped as their hopes got shattered with his innocent thinking.

Naruto went to the kitchen and pulled out three ramen packets and began to boil some water. His stomach growled as he realized he hasn't eaten in several days due to everything that had happened to him over the past several days. '_Haku, Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Kushina, and now Yugito, I made so many friends in so little time. I can't lose people like them, they already know of the demon inside of me, and yet they still care for me. I won't let anything or anyone hurt them, they're my precious people.' _Naruto thought as he poured the ramen onto the water in separate bowls for Kushina and Yugito.

They looked at the ramen with a confused look, one that Naruto caught instantly. "What's wrong? Is everything ok with your ramen?" He asked.

"**I've never eaten ramen before; all I know is that you love this stuff more than life itself.**" Naruto sweat dropped at Kushina's answers while Yugito simply nodded in agreement. Kiri didn't have any ramen stands or anything like the sort. Both of the women looked at the food in front of them before shrugging and began to eat. They smiled happily as they began to stuff their faces with the ramen while Naruto grinned with a sheepish grin. Ramen always seemed to get to his new friends it seemed.

Kushina, however, kept her word when she said she wouldn't leave his back for anything. Eating hot ramen was part of that as some boiling water landed on his face… along with his neck… and back… Needless to say Naruto learned several things. For one, Kushina, despite being the most powerful kitsune in existence, can be a real klutz, and two, jumping into the shower from the scalding pain, WITH said kitsune, can lead to probably the most awkward moment in a young man's life.

Kushina taking off the very little clothes she had on inside the shower didn't help one bit.

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for the EXTREMELY late update on this story. I've fallen ill once again and school ended for me which meant party after party nonstop. Also I had a serious case of Writers Block which stopped me for a while. This chapter is notoriously short so I'll add an Omake to try and sooth your anger towards me. P.s Please review. Okay here's the Omake!**

_**Omake**_

Shino was thinking on what had happened the other day when he was training with his team. He remembered every gruesome detail. The foam, the cursed foam didn't stop appearing on his face. The seizure like twitches made his blood run cold, it was terrible. He couldn't control his body, and that unnerved him, not that he would show it. That would be… Unreal…

Shino's flashback on that dreaded day was disturbed when he heard a conversation occurring between two people outside of the small building he was in.

"Konan! Why are we here? Tobi doesn't like it here!" One voice whined in confusion. The voice was male but the tone was strange to say the least.

"Enough Tobi, it's time for your monthly meeting with a psychiatrist, you know you have to go to these things. You drive everyone crazy back at the headquarters; it's for our own good Tobi!" The other voice responded back with an exasperated tone.

The door knob twisted and a person walked in, clearly unhappy with his situation. The person sat beside Shino and began to play with his fingers in what seemed to be a battle scene in which the person made sound effects as his fingers fought each other for control. The sight alone made Shino move a seat away from the man.

The man turned and laid a smile as he reached out a hand towards Shino and spoke out loudly. "HELLO! My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't like coming to people like these because they mess with my brains!" Tobi had his hand reached out as if waiting patiently.

Shino stared at the man before him and began to analyze him. In several seconds some of his bugs made their way onto Tobi before getting picked off and squished. Shino raised an eyebrow at this and shook his hand.

Tobi looked happy as he squished more of the bugs that made their way onto him. "Tobi doesn't like bugs; they crawl everywhere and ruin my fun time!" Tobi said as he picked off more of Shino's bugs. Shino didn't like seeing his precious bugs getting destroyed like that and asked him a question.

"Who are you? I've never seen or heard of you from this village before. You don't have any clothing that marks you from any of the hidden villages. You can't be a civilian since you managed to detect my comrades." Shino ended while his stoic cold posture didn't change one bit.

Tobi grinned even bigger "My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" Shino kept his cool even though Tobi didn't even answer his questions.

"Answer my question, where did you come from?" Shino asked once again.

Tobi sighed as he steadied himself. "Tobi doesn't know because Tobi is a good boy and good boys don't ask questions like that, which Tobi is a good boy! When Tobi asks that, Tobi's friends call him a bad boy, who Tobi isn't, but a good boy Tobi is!"

Shino's eye brow began to twitch with anger. "What is wrong with you? By **not **answering my question you are being a bad boy. You aren't a good boy." Shino replied almost as if agitated. Tobi's smile faltered down to a whimper.

"No! Tobi is a good boy! Honest! I really am a good boy!" He yelled out with tears running out of his single eye patch. Shino's hands began to shake as if almost to strangle the man in front of him.

Shino's psychiatrist was going to have a hand full today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto **

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

An exasperated hand tapped into a wooden desk. Nails were dug into the desk and left ice in their mark. The temperature began to fall, breathing was visible, and overall, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was, without a doubt, nipping.

Haku began as a nice and polite young woman, for the first two days at least. She then talked on when she would be released so she could be with her master, A.K.A, Naruto Uzumaki. Her psychological and physical exams were done within hours. She was a prime candidate for an ANBU; her skills were on par with a regular jounin, but _no_. Haku only wanted to be next to Naruto, which led to questions towards why. Haku would blush before her face became serious. Haku would ask for a position that involved being as close to Naruto as humanly possible.

Sarutobi sighed as the desk began to freeze solid. Haku was a patient woman, she was nice, but she wasn't either towards those who kept her away from her master. She eyed Sarutobi as she awaited his answer. He gulped and began to ponder; he needed to show fearlessness, he _was _Hokage after all. His reassurance was destroyed when Haku's icy glare began to freeze his goatee.

"H-Haku-san, as I already explained… Naruto already has a sensei… (Sarutobi felt his facial hair stiffen with ice.) H-He a-already has the sufficient teammates… (He heard his eyebrows **crack** from the ice.) H-He e-even has an ANBU as a bodyguard, there isn't anything else that can be done, I'm sorry-" Sarutobi stopped as his face froze solid.

Haku became quite angry as she realized there wasn't a way for her to be near her master. She leaned in closer to the frozen Hokage and asked with an acidic tone. "Name. His. Bodyguard. Now." She wasn't kidding; her years of killing countless of people were finally shown on her face.

Sarutobi being scared was a **huge **understatement, he forgot that he was the Hokage, he forgot his ninja abilities, and he almost forgot the saying that was passed down from father to son, _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." _Sarutobi began to write down the name of the ANBU on a piece of paper and he handed it to Haku with a quavering hand.

Haku looked at the paper before a twisted, slightly demonic, smile formed across her face.

"Uzuki… Yugao…" Haku said slowly, almost as she was savoring every single letter of the woman's name.

Haku set the paper down and began to move her hands as she concentrated. A small ice figurine formed around her hands, the figurine was beautifully designed into a tiny little woman. The figurine didn't have any eyes just a clear face; her body clearly resembled a woman. Haku smirked as she picked up the small figurine and smiled innocently… A little _too_ innocent…

She put the figurine down carefully and made another. This one had wild spiky hair, a huge smile, and then Sarutobi realized that was supposed to be Naruto. If Sarutobi could move his frozen face, it would show complete horror as Haku began to mimic a conversation between "Yugao" and "Naruto" while a third figurine stood in the background, another woman, was holding what appeared to be senbon as it faced the two "talking" figurines.

Haku moved the "Naruto" figurine away from "Yugao" while she moved the senbon wielding figurine closer to "Yugao".

"**Uzuki…" **Haku said evilly as she moved the senbon wielding figurine even closer to the other.

"…**Yugao…" **She said once again after a short pause as the "Yugao" figurine was shattered. Only the senbon wielder and "Naruto" remained as Haku stood up from her seat and walked out of the Hokage's office for the first time in days. Sarutobi was in the corner of his office in a fetal position as he feared for both Naruto and Yugao.

**Naruto's Apartment **

Naruto huffed as he felt a tender hand reaching for his nether regions. He grabbed the hand and gave it a light smack as if punishing it.

'_How did this happen again?' _Naruto thought as he heard a purr beside him as he scratched the head of the most powerful demon in existence. Naruto had planned on having Kushina having a bed for herself as well for Yugito having her own bed while he slept in the couch. Kushina brought up their deal without haste and said it "would be in violation of our agreement".

Naruto, being Naruto, whined on how that wasn't fair and how he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Not only did this make Kushina mad, it also hurt her emotionally.

'_**D-Does… Does he find me...u-unattractive? Does this body not get his attention? He's taken a liking to Yugito… Maybe he likes b-blondes?' **_Kushina thought sadly as Naruto scratched her head softly. She felt hurt, she felt ugly because Naruto didn't respond to her advances, sure he blushed, but what was the point if he didn't take it seriously?

Kushina felt jealous of Yugito, which was strange since Naruto _technically _slept with her, but he **defended **the woman that had attacked him and threatened his life! That isn't something you would forgive, let alone **protect**, the person who did that, he also offered to be roommates right off the bat!

Naruto stood up from the bed, much to Kushina's chagrin, and began to walk towards Yugito's side of the small apartment before a strong pair of hands grabbed his arms and dragged him back into the bed. Naruto was shocked as he saw long streaks of blonde hair obscure his vision.

'_Wait… B-Blonde hair?-!' _Naruto thought with shock as he tried to escape the grasp of whoever was behind him.

He then felt a hand run down his cheek and he realized that it was Kushina doing this, _'Only she would do that…' _Naruto deadpanned as she forced him to turn around to face her. His face turned into one of confusion as he saw Kushina with golden locks of hairs that were spread _all _over the bed. She pouted cutely which made him blush heavily.

Kushina smirked and was about to ask whether or not he liked what he saw until a voice interrupted them.

"G-Good morning, how did you sleep Naruto-kun…?" Yugito asked but stopped suddenly as she saw the blonde hair that surrounded the boy. She found the source to be Kushina as she held the boy a _little _too close to her chest. Yugito suddenly realized why she would change her hair color. _'S-She's jealous?-! The most powerful____demon in existence… is jealous… Huh, did not expect that…' _Yugito thought as a small smile formed around her lips.

Naruto didn't know what to think of the new hair color, sure he liked blonde hair just because his hair was also blonde, but it didn't seem right for Kushina. He decided to ask her about it. "Kushina-chan, what's up with the hair change?"

Naruto then slapped a hand on his mouth after he realized his dreaded mistake. Kushina looked livid with anger; she placed her hands around his neck and began to close them slowly. Naruto knew he was most likely going to die from asphyxiation until Kushina pushed him away coldly. Yugito managed to catch Naruto before he smashed through the wall.

"**What is it about me that you don't like?-! Is it my skin, my face, what is it?" **Kushina asked silently. Her skin and face also managed to change when she spoke of them. She turned into a pale white while her face changed to accommodate the new skin color. She was self conscious on her looks, but only around Naruto. That alone disturbed her.

Yugito looked at Naruto as if waiting for his answer. Naruto got closer to Kushina and smiled nervously as he scratched the back of _her _head. The purr he heard meant he was doing ok so far.

"Kushina-chan there isn't anything I don't like about you, it's not because you are a demon or anything like that. You're awesome and strong! There's nothing wrong with you and there never will be ok?" Naruto said as he made direct eye contact with Kushina.

Needless to say, both Yugito and Kushina were impressed on how Naruto fixed that problem. Kushina nodded slowly and changed her figure back to normal. She eyed Yugito's small smile and instantly fought back by reclaiming her rightful place on Naruto's back. She pointed her tongue at Yugito victoriously as Naruto sighed.

**Akamichi Compound**

Chouji was in the middle of eating his third breakfast when his father came into the kitchen and sat down next to him. Choza never had any problems with talking to anyone, especially his own son, yet it felt wrong telling him about the decision the council agreed with yesterday.

Chouji looked at his father with hopeful eyes as he hoped it had something to do with the trial yesterday. His father opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he thought for the right words.

"Chouji…" Choza began as he began to sweat slightly.

"…The council decided against Sasuke's decision about Kami. There is a good reason why they did this, and trust me, it may seem odd but justifiable if you listen first and ask questions later, understand?" Choza finished while his son looked disappointed.

Choza sighed "The Uchiha have always been power-hungry. They believed to be better than anyone just because of their Sharingan. The council knew of their nature and decided that Sasuke would have too much power for his, and everyone else's, good."

Chouji was about to interject his father but he continued without haste.

"They were also worried on the boys' psychological state; he witnessed the murder of his whole clan. I'm sorry Chouji, he isn't sane with his incredible belief in Kami; he needs help, so we planned an intervention along with all the other 9 Genin. It will be tomorrow at noon, it's mandatory you show up, that is, if you want to help him…" Choza whispered loud enough as he walked out.

Chouji swallowed and nodded bitterly. His dad would never lie to him about something so serious. There was a knock at his door, one that was a tad rushed and heavy. Chouji answered the door and saw Sasuke, he was almost jumpy with anticipation, he was smiling also as he made himself inside the household.

"Good morning Chouji, any word from the council about our case on Kami teaching?" Sasuke said automatically as he headed towards the Akamichi training grounds with Chouji by his side.

Chouji was at a loss of words; Sasuke mentioned the case as if was his only thought!

'_Dad was right… He really __does __need help…' _Chouji thought sadly as he formed his fighting stance along with Sasuke and lunged at each other.

'_Don't hate me after this Sasuke…'_

**With Naruto**

Pain.

Just as simple as that, pain is what most people tend to avoid, some rush right into its grasp while others have never felt it before. It's what made ninja who they are, sneaky, devious, and fast, just to avoid pain, which usually led to death, but that was beside the point.

With Naruto, however, he does his best to avoid pain, (except from Sakura, ramen burns, and the occasional cat mauling) but for some reason, pain would go out of its way to harm Naruto. It wasn't bad luck, or Karma, it was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time, or sometimes at the right place at the wrong time. He grew a six sense over several months, one that foretold physical harm in alarming levels, even if Naruto tried to run away once he felt his new sense tingle, it always made things a lot more painful than it should have been.

That was the way it has always been for Naruto, and will probably remain that way for some time, but he could live with it, that's what he would always say, but now… He really couldn't this time.

Breakfast with Yugito and Kushina was actually enjoyable, they didn't fight and they talked calmly with each other, and Naruto sighed with relief.

'_Maybe they'll be friends now… If I jinxed this then I swear to Kami I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do!' _Naruto mentally spoke as he saw his friends laugh at some joke they made.

When it was time to leave for Naruto's training that had been neglected over the course of the last several days, Yugito and Kushina became excited for some reason that Naruto couldn't know of, things became interesting.

As Naruto stood in front of his door, he began to sweat with nerves, something that Kushina picked up immediately.

"**Naru-kun, is everything alright? Your shoulders tensed up pretty quickly, what's wrong?" **

Naruto cringed as Kushina had to point that out; he became paranoid after Yugito managed to kidnap him with such ease from the door. He didn't want to bring that up again, he knew that Yugito was beating herself up over the incident and didn't want to open up old wounds. Kushina on the other hand….

"**Huh, I can't believe that Naruto-kun is still afraid of somebody grabbing him as soon as he steps outside of his door… Did I say that out loud? Whoops… Well no need to worry Naru-kun, **_**Yugito **_**is right here!" **At that exclamation Yugito found herself facing the corner of the room as her forehead touched her knees while a small rain cloud hovered over her head.

Forty minutes, 41 fox smiles, and a promise of ramen later, got Yugito away from her dangerous depression and literally out the window (Naruto explained that going through the window will be more "physically demanding" than just walking through the door).

With their group emotionally stable once again, Naruto's training was to resume once they got to the training grounds, something which Naruto wanted more than anything. Nothing was to get in his way again.

'_So close… We're actually going to make it!' _Naruto thought happily as he began to speed up the pace towards the open field.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Four voices called from different angles in the trees above them. Naruto stopped and fell to his knees and began pummeling the ground with his fists with anguish.

"**Hi there Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Yugito-chan, Hana-chan, I thought it was about time I met all of you, don't you think Naruto-kun?" **Kushina spoke with a bland tone.

Naruto didn't even feel Kushina get off of him and move towards the group of woman behind him until Yugito tugged at his shoulders and pointed at the impending doom.

'_No not this now! I wanted to train! Why is it so hard to just train around here?-! Of all the times… Eh I'll just ditch them, they're Jounin after all, right?' _Naruto thought vaguely as he began to inch his way towards the safety of the training field with Yugito.

Yugito knew what was most likely going to happen but she didn't care, she was going to be alone with Naruto and that's all that matters right?

"Konoha isn't friendly with you mountain rats; let Naruto go before we kill you where you stand!"

Yugito knew fairly well that Kumo wasn't really on "fair" terms with Konoha, but she was very loyal to Kumo and wouldn't let anyone insult her home.

"Oh, and here I thought the tree-huggers were peaceful people, they always want peace but now they want to kill little old me after I alerted your Hokage about my visit. I'm here to help Naruto-kun with his training!" Yugito barked back. Her bluff was solid and strong. She just hoped the kunoichi would buy it and leave her be.

The kunoichi bought it until they realized she had said "Naruto-kun". They were ready to jump the unknown blonde until they sensed the extreme killing intent coming from the red headed woman next to them.

"**I don't like being ignored, especially in favor for that pathetic woman. Do we understand each other?" **As Kushina spoke she dropped her killing intent in order to hear them talk.

Hana was having a bad feeling coming from that red head, something wasn't right, she wasn't normal, but she was related to Naruto somehow. She felt a lot like him which unnerved her even more.

"Ok guys, can we please calm down? I really want to train-" Naruto attempted to be peacekeeper but got cut off by 12 pairs of eyes staring right at him.

"Naruto-kun, can you please leave this to the adults?" Kurenai said sweetly. The others nodded with the same sweet smile.

Naruto wanted to protest but just sighed and sat down and began to move his fingers and the ground with a blank expression. He wanted to train but now he couldn't because Kushina would more than likely murder his friends in a fiery explosion of rage.

Naruto began to hear profanities and slaps coming from the group of woman behind and he tried to ignore by humming nonsense. Mid-way in his word-less song, he heard what appeared to be hooves behind him.

Naruto turned and sweat-dropped at the image in front of him, it was a horse standing upright, not even a horse in fact, it was plainly a costume. The 'horse' continued its way towards Naruto with its front hooves pointed towards the blonde.

"Uh… You're getting to close for comfort H-Horse-san! What the hell?-! Get away!" Naruto yelled as his head was grabbed by the 'horse'.

The girls were too busy ripping each other apart to even notice Naruto getting manhandled by the costume wearing stranger.

'_Honestly… I didn't expect to die like this, by the hands, uh, hooves, of a stranger…' _the blonde Jinchuriki thought until the 'horse' began to walk away like if nothing had happened.

"What the hell just happened?-! Did anybody see what happe- d-did he b-braid my hair?-! What the hell?-!" Naruto screamed in disbelief as he tried to untangle his hair from the intricate design.

Naruto looked at the still fighting group of girl which seemed to have turned into a free-for-all as the punches sounded off.

"Wow, I don't understand why they're fighting but if it's for you, my blonde cutie, I guess I can understand…" A female voice called behind him.

"I know right? Wait, what do you mean by that?" Naruto answered before getting confused. He turned to face the stranger and froze before his somewhat neglected brain melt as he saw the woman from his dream in front of him.

"Kami help me." was the last thing Naruto said before he was embraced by the power of fainting.

**Authors Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for the huge wait, I was in the hospital for two weeks due to some virus I've had for moths and didn't realize it. This chapter was hard to write because I had to introduce Haku back into the story and add Mei. So… Once again, sorry and please review! Oh and I've thought about 3 stories that I could do. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

'_Am I dead? Has Kami finally gotten bored with ruining my life and decided to kill me now after all this time? About time I guess… That's a bright light… Oh no, please no! Curse you Kami and your awesome abilities of irony!' _Naruto thought before he awoke in the hands of the same red head that caused his terror. She was saying something with a frantic tone but Naruto couldn't hear anything but a high pitched whine. A slap to the face brought Naruto out of his moment of confusion and his ability to hear returned.

"Geez, kid, I know I'm a looker but you like literally raised the bar about my looks! Guess what, I'll give you a chance just because you're so cute!" Mei said with a raised eyebrow and flirtatious grin.

Naruto was even more confused, she caused him to faint, slapped him, given him a second chance at life, then called him cute. _'What is she coming at now? This is too troublesome.' _

Before anything can continue, however, an ANBU with a boar mask came up to Naruto and grabbed his arm from Mei.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama needs you at once in the park. Let us go now." Boar spoke until he looked at the tattered forms of Hana, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao. "We'll get some medic-nin to come and pick them up, now no haste." He finished as he pulled Naruto away.

"I'll find you Uzumaki-koi! Don't you worry about that!" Mei yelled after him as she giggled.

"Boar-san, take me far, far, away please." Naruto said with pure terror evident on his face.

**At the park**

Sasuke looked around and noticed that there was nobody in the park. Chouji mentioned meeting at the park for news on the case of Kami. There was nobody, as in, no civilians.

Sasuke sat underneath a tree and began to polish his sword while whispering the good deeds of Kami. He heard footsteps, and plenty of them. He looked up and saw the rest of his squad, each had somber expressions. Sakura wasn't looking at him, but at the ground instead, while Naruto had a confused but depressed shine in his eyes. Sasuke didn't like this, he felt odd, maybe sympathetic, or guilty; emotions that he barely started to learn once again.

"Sakura, Naruto, what's the matter? What happened?" Sasuke asked as he rose from his spot and walked closer to his team.

Sakura turned around and slowly began to walk away towards the center of the park. Sasuke was about to ask but got interrupted by Naruto.

"Sasuke, follow us please." His voice was dead serious, the complete opposite of his cheerful self. Sasuke followed slowly with a concerned look on his face while trying to think of a reason on why his teammates were acting strange.

The walk was slow but the tension more than made up for it; it was slightly hard to breathe without causing either of them to flinch, which unnerved him even more. Then he noticed something about Naruto.

His hair was braided.

He stifled a laugh, which caused Naruto to turn around with a sadden look that said "Don't ask".

Once they managed to get to the center of the park, they remained quiet for what seemed to be ages, until he finally said something.

"Ok, what's the matter with you two? You're freaking me out; you haven't said anything in over 30 minutes!" Sasuke didn't scream or yell but he talked angrily before turning to Naruto.

"And you! Don't get me started with you… you, hair-braided, emotionally dysfunctional lunatic!" Sasuke was trying to make conversation the only way he knew how, insults.

Instead of a comeback, however, he heard laughter coming from the both of them. They seemed to lighten up after his 'rant' and that made Sasuke smile slightly.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but hearing that, from you?-! What a hypocrite!" Sakura managed to blurt out before falling on her knees along with Naruto as they tried to catch their breath.

'_I try to make humor and they tell me off… That's cool… huh.' _Sasuke thought as his smile remained on his face.

They stopped laughing after several minutes and went back into their serious forms. They looked at Sasuke and sat down.

"Sasuke we're sorry, we've known you for so long and yet we didn't notice this big dramatic change of yours." Naruto began while he removed a scroll from underneath his jacket.

"E-Excuse me, but what are you talking about?-!" Sasuke erupted with confusion.

"You see, if we had known, we could have helped you with… your little problem." Sakura finished while she looked around as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Wait what-"

"Sasuke this isn't something to be ashamed of, but it's just not right! You should've just said you needed help not going to these lengths just to get attention! Isn't that right Sakura?"

"Wait… What… Help?-! Just what is going on here with you two?-!" Sasuke yelled in irritation.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"This is your intervention Sasuke." They both spoke simultaneously.

Sasuke gaped at his friends and began to back away until he bumped into somebody. He turned and saw Shino Aburame blocking his path, with the same scroll that Naruto had. He heard more footsteps and saw the serious faces of the other rookie 9 and Team Gai holding the same scroll.

They circled Sasuke and began to unravel the scroll which showed several seals. The seals glowed as they approached the target.

Shino was the first; he struck the opened scroll on Sasuke's back. He yelled in pain as he kicked Shino away. The kick left him wide open as both Neji and Tenten struck him on the arms with the scrolls. The pain was unbearable and he fell to the floor. One by one the rest of the rookie 9 attached the scrolls until they finished.

Sasuke rose to his feet slowly and began to wobble around away from his "comrades" until he saw a familiar face.

"Et tu Chouji?" Sasuke said with a downcast look as Chouji opened the scroll.

"Forgive me Sasuke-kun." was the last thing Chouji said before he struck the scroll onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke fell onto his knees as he tried to regain his breath, he looked around and saw the faces of his attackers, and they looked horrible, _'They were forced to do it…' _Sasuke realized before he fell face first. From the ground he could see the look on Chouji, he took it harder than anyone else and that comforted Sasuke. _'It wasn't betrayal, it was an order!' _

Sasuke spoke between coughs. "I… I understand… I don't hold… this against you, Chouji…" He stayed on the floor, the only noise that could be heard were his coughs.

Naruto wanted to help him up but got interrupted by Sakura. "Let's give him some space; he may be angry with us." With that said every genin present left Sasuke alone in the park.

'_Kami-sama, is this another trial of yours? Wait… I can't feel you anymore! The seals are repressing my will to believe… No!' _Sasuke inwardly screamed. He could feel the seals on his body begin to burn when he thought of Kami. Kami has helped him so much since he began to fully believe, this was certainly a trail, one that he will not fail.

'_I'll find a way to believe again Kami-sama. I know I will.'_

Naruto sighed, that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But it was necessary, if they didn't do it, the Hokage and the Interrogation and Torture department would have. If the Hokage was bluffing, Naruto couldn't tell. He was alone once he left the park; he was near the Hokage's tower when he felt some hands on his back nearing around his neck. He figured it was either a psychopath out in a killing spree who found his new victim, or Kushina. He really didn't know who he preferred, it was a tough call.

"I told you I'd find you, Uzumaki-koi…"

Naruto gasped sharply and began to tremble, but remembered the lesson he learned with Yugito, give everyone a chance. But then again, he didn't even know her and she was already calling him "lover".

"My name is Naruto, and yours would be Ms?" Naruto asked as he gulped the urge to scream.

She giggled and put her mouth on the back of his neck just so he can feel her breath. "Whatever you want it to be, Naru-koi…" Then she giggled again.

Naruto face palmed and wondered why he always met perverts; he figured it gave some greater being the satisfaction of watching his life hit the fan, but stopped thinking like that before he resembled Kakashi with his book.

"Uh… Right, do I know you?" Naruto asked as he felt blood rush to his face. _'She's like a second Kushina-chan!' _

Mei was having a good time; this kid was lining her up with chances for a flirt with every sentence. _'He may be young, but he must know his way around women… I'll stick around him for a bit…' _She thought as she giggled. "Would you like to _know _me?_" _

Said the spider to the fly.

Naruto sighed with relief, _'Whew, at least she wants to talk instead of interrogating!' _He thought with new confidence. "Hey I know, let's get to know each other somewhere more private!" Naruto said as he began to carry her towards "somewhere private".

'_Wow! He really has been around! I wonder how big… Ichiraku's Ramen 'n' Dango Stand?' _Mei's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted the food stand in all its glory. Naruto seated her before claiming his rightful stool. Naruto turned and had an expecting expression.

"I need to know something first… Do you hate **ramen**?" Naruto nearly growled as he remembered how his new friends doubted the power that is ramen. But it was ok; he turned them in the right way and made them love the goodness.

"Pfft! Who could hate ramen?-! Best food ever made from Kami-sama herself!" Mei yelled with a fist in the air.

Naruto could have cried.

**Konoha Hospital**

Hana, Yugao, Kurenai, and Anko all shared a room in the hospital, which was common for ninja, and they all groaned; the free for all against each other with the Kumo ninja and civilian. The red head really put a hurt on them, which was really strange. She easily overpowered them all with killing intent and strikes that hurt really bad. But then they both disappeared right before help could arrive!

"Well I feel like crap, we completely underestimated them. I'm itching for some payback! Wait never mind, that's just my nose." Hana complained as she desperately attempted to force her restrained arms towards her face.

The others just mumbled in agreement.

"What's a Kumo ninja doing in Konoha anyway? They have just about everything we do, I heard they even have their… own… Jinchuriki…" Yugao trailed off when she realized the possibilities.

"SHE'S AFTER NARUTO!" All of the kunoichi screamed as they broke from their restraints and jumped through the window.

Had they stayed a little longer, they would have seen a kunoichi enter the room and inspect it closely. The woman cracked her knuckles before disappearing in a swirl of ice. The last thing that was heard in that room was **"Uzuki… Yugao…"**

**Across Ichiraku's **

Two pairs of eyes narrowed as they saw Naruto talking to some strange red headed woman. It seemed as Naruto had taking a huge liking towards the woman within a few seconds of bringing her to his favorite stand.

'_**Naruto doesn't like her like that, right? I'm going up there!' **_Kushina thought with new-found determination.

'_What are she going to do now?-! We almost got caught because of her and her stupid pride! Oh, but Naruto shouldn't be talking to her! We have so much in common! I'll kill her! And I'll almost kill Naruto and heal him just so he can see how much I care for him!' _Yugito thought as she walked along with Kushina towards the food stand.

Naruto was getting to know Mei and was actually learning a lot, whenever she wasn't making a comment on his body or how adorable he is. She also loved ramen! Maybe not as much as himself, but she truly respected the food, and that was good enough for Naruto. He was so into the conversation that he didn't even notice Kushina and Yugito make their way right next to him. He didn't notice the warning signs that Mei was giving with her eyes as the women sat next to him. He somehow noticed the boiling ramen and the raise in humidity and figured out something.

Kushina _really_ doesn't like to get ignored, especially if he was involved.

He turned around and saw that Yugito had the same look on her face as Kushina did, one of pure anger that pierced the skin and made blood boil with fear. They were staring through him and focusing on Mei! Naruto needed a distraction and he needed one fast!

Almost by cue, the stand had new visitors, sure they were covered with bruises, medical equipment, and casts, but hey, Naruto used what he could get.

That is, until he realized that it was Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko. That's when everything went tense, nobody made a move, nobody made a noise, nobody breathed, and nobody got hurt… Yet.

Mei, who realized the tension but didn't care much for it, merely shrugged and scooted next to Naruto. "Naruto-koi, who are these old-timers?"

That's when all hell broke loose on the food stand, with Naruto right in the center of it all. He closed his eyes and once again waited for his pain threshold to burst. When nothing came he slowly opened his eyes to see Mei, along with the rest of his older friends in battle stances, with a feral look on all of them. The problem was that they were all literally frozen in place, and Naruto immediately perked up as he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"You're back, Haku-chan! How was your time with Jiji?" Naruto said with a nostalgic tone. It felt like weeks had passed since he last saw her, and he almost forgot something about her.

"It was… pleasant Naruto-sama, it's nice to see you too." Haku stressed the word "nice" as if trying to point something out, but Naruto, being Naruto, completely missed it.

Instead, Naruto deadpanned as he heard _that _honorific once again. "P-please Haku-chan, drop the 'sama' from my name, it sounds… perverted... Haku-chan?" Naruto pleaded until he noticed that Haku began to walk towards the group of frozen women, particularly a purple haired ANBU.

Haku's face held a venomous grin as she saw the target she had been looking for, one Yugao Uzuki, frozen in place, ready for the killing. Oh, how much Haku _detested _killing other people, but it was for her masters' well being. And maybe just a little for her cause, just a _little_. Haku was remembered how Zabuza killed, within his mist, his victims died without even knowing how, Haku, surprisingly felt that a death would be better off known. To be able to see the face of your would-be killer, right before you die, made the kill somewhat enjoyable.

Years with a cold-blooded murderer who killed for money can do that to a person, _especially_, if they spent most of their childhood with said cold-blooded murderer.

Haku moved her hand right over Yugao and made the ice melt down to her neck. The results were instantaneous; Yugao gasped for breath as she looked at the face of perhaps, the palest woman she had ever seen holding a senbon with her right hand and began to inch it closer to her throat. Yugao gasped as the ice around her proved to be too strong for her struggles, she felt like powerless, useless, the woman before her was torturing her as she took her sweet time with the senbon.

Yugao's horrific torture was ended quickly as Naruto spoke with an amused tone "Uh, Haku-chan, I don't think that's a proper tool for freeing them, let's try prying them out first." Naruto made several clones and each began to free the frozen kunoichi.

Haku's eye twitched before smiling sweetly once again. "Of course Naruto-sama, please forgive me, I wasn't thinking… properly." Haku began as she turned to face Yugao and began to melt the ice that surrounded her, before she got to the legs; however, she used her index finger to draw a line across her throat and then continued with the unfreezing.

Yugao was terrified of the pale woman in front of her, but then got mad. _'She said "Naruto-sama" who is this woman, and I owe you one Naruto-kun.' _Yugao ought as she stretched her body.

One by one the kunoichi got freed from the ice from Naruto clones, except for Kushina, who quote "unfroze myself thanks to my hot body!" unquote, everyone, including the people inside the food stand, sweat-dropped at her ego. Naruto decided that this moment of peace should be taken advantage of.

"Anybody here want some ramen and or dango?-!" He asked as he laughed nervously. The women nodded as they forgot all of their hatred for each other and sat next Naruto inside the stand. They were gulfing down bowls after bowls, and sticks after sticks of dango with such enthusiasm they forgot about Yugito and Kushina, well except for Kurenai. She eyed them both along with that new woman, Haku. She had stayed right next to Naruto since they were unfrozen and beneath those sweet smiles there were daggers of pure hatred and killing intent. She just had to know about her.

"Naruto-kun, who's uh, who's your friend there?" Kurenai asked nervously, which caused the temperature to drop by a few degrees.

Haku put a hand on Naruto's shoulders with a soothing grip and waited for her masters' answer. Naruto smirked and decided to embark some payback for getting teased with that damn honorific. "Evil beware, she's mean, fast and deadly with the knowledge of frozen water! She'll freeze you where you stand and give your future grandchildren colds! She's Ice Cube, the coolest spandex wearing superh- ack!" Naruto's proclamation was cut short as Haku nearly tore off his arm. She was embarrassed as every single person looked at her with confused/amused looks. Her embarrassment increased as she noticed that Yugao had lost all fear of her and was guffawing with the other kunoichi.

Naruto could almost hear his arm tearing apart from its socket and decided to give an actual answer. "Ahh! T-this is H-Haku-chan, and she's in the process of tearing my arm off!" He yelled with pain as Haku relaxed her grip on his poor arm.

The others simply nodded as they restrained from their laughter. Kushina smiled smugly as she decided she wanted to cause some trouble. **"And, where is she going to stay Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me asking?" **Everything went quiet as everyone wanted to know the answer.

"Well, with me I guess, it's going to be hard though. With you already sleeping with me, along with Yugito, we'll find a way…" Naruto spoke without thinking along with an odd smile on his face.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Hana, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, and surprisingly Mei spoke simultaneously before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the distance one could hear the sounds of mass construction happening. Haku, Kushina, Yugito, and Naruto just stared at each other in awkward silence before the women arrived, covered in sweat while wearing construction helmets.

They held blueprints, huge blueprints. They held them wide open and smiled.

"We present, the Uzumaki Mansion."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, summer band started at my school and I barely have any time for, well just about anything… Oh! What's this, I broke a hundred reviews! That's great guys! What I did notice, was that I got a lot of favorites and no reviews, that causes for me to seem just a little… underrated and sad.. So… yeah… Please review guys it does help! Shout-out to Ihateheroes, you're a badass author with awesome stories! Keep doing what you're doing dude!**


End file.
